A BOOK
by Straydivarius
Summary: Terkadang selain berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian katakan, ada satu lagi hal yang harus kalian perhatikan tentang hidup ini; yaitu, berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian harapkan. TAGS: ONGNIEL!AU, Local!AU, BOYS LOVE. KANG DANIEL X ONG SEONGWOO, WANNA ONE.
1. PROLOG

**_Terkadang selain berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian katakan, ada satu lagi hal yang harus kalian perhatikan tentang hidup ini; yaitu, berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian harapkan._**

Mungkin ada beberapa perbedaan hari ulang tahun kali ini; pertama karena Seongwoo sudah mempunyai banyak teman dengan membuat komunitas di kampusnya, dia jadi mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun seperti tadi pagi, kedua juga karena tahun ini mungkin Seongwoo sudah mempunyai seorang— _ekhem_ —kekasih hati, jadi dia tidak melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya sendirian seperti _jomblo_ _ngenes_. Ketiga, Seongwoo bisa mengharapkan kejaiban di mana sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengharapkan apa pun. dia butuh keajaiban dari pengharapannya karena sebenarnya, Seongwoo sangat muak dengan teman-temannya.

ONGNIEL!AU, Local!AU, BOYS LOVE.  
KANG DANIEL X ONG SEONGWOO.


	2. BAB 1: ULANG TAHUN

**_;HEONEYPEACH PROUDLY PRESENTS;_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _Terkadang selain berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian katakan, ada satu lagi hal yang harus kalian perhatikan tentang hidup ini; yaitu, berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian harapkan._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Musik simponi _Mozart_ mengalun pelan dari kamar Seongwoo, lebih tepatnya dari ponsel Seongwoo. Dan disambut juga dengan sinar mentari yang menelisik dari balik tirai; alam berusaha membangunkan Seongwoo dengan lembut, menghasilkan gerakan kecil dari tubuh Seongwoo yang ada di atas tempat tidur. Sekarang hampir jam setengah tujuh pagi, Seongwoo ada kelas sekitar jam sembilan.

Namanya Alfario Seongwoo Rahardian, 22 tahun, jurusan psikologi, tinggal sendirian di Jakarta karena keperluan kuliahnya, terlebih karena kedua orang tuanya yang bekerja secara nomaden, jadi lah dia lebih memilih untuk menyewa apartemen yang daket dengan kampusnya. Kenapa bukan kos-kosan? Karena Seongwoo tidak suka berbagi tempat dengan orang asing dan juga dia tidak suka disuruh-suruh oleh ibu kos. Selain sangat bersih dan rapi, Seongwoo juga orang yang sangat logis. Untuk itu dia lebih memilih hidup sendiri daripada ikut mengurus perusahaan ayahnya dan hidup nomaden. Logikanya, jika dia hidup berpindah-pindah dalam setahun makan dia tidak akan mempunyai hal-hal menarik yang akan dia termui dalam jangka waktu panjang di satu tempat, begitu pikir Seongwoo. Dan, Seumur hidup Seongwoo tidak pernah mempercayai tentang hal-hal berbau mistis atau pun horor. Dia ada di barisan paling depan aliansi yang menolak eksistensi dunia lain. Apa yang ia lakukan ketika teman-temannya mengajaknya untuk nonton film horor? Seongwoo akan tidur selama film tanpa merasa terganggu dengan teriakan orang-orang di bioskop.

Sebelum masuk ke kamar mandi, Seongwoo mengecek ponselnya yang tiba-tiba dipenuhi dengan pesan masuk dari teman-temannya.

 ** _Seongwoo selamat ulang tahun, semoga blablabla.._**

 ** _Wah, kak Seongwoo bisa ulang tahun juga rupaya? Tolong jangan lupa traktir kami._**

 ** _Hari ini ada yang nambah tua, nih. Seongwoo gue tunggu traktirannya._**

 ** _Seongwoo met ultah ya, wish u all the best. Blablablabla._**

Dan masih banyak lagi pesan yang ia dapatkan.

Oh, ternyata dia berulang tahun hari ini.

 _'gue bahkan lupa kalau hari ini ulang tahun.'_ Dilihatnya kalender yang duduk manis di atas meja belajarnya. Benar, ini hari sabtu tanggal 25 Agustus, tepat 22 tahun yang lalu ia dilahirkan ke dunia.

Seongwoo bergumam sebelum mengunci layar ponselnya dan beranjak mengambil handuk.

Berbagai kesibukan sebagai mahasiswa _mulai-memasuki-angkatan-tua_ membuatnya sangat sibuk hingga melupakan banyak hal, termasuk ulang tahunnya sendiri. Bahkan sepertinya ia tidak merayakan hari lahirnya tahun kemarin karena sibuk menyusun rencana untuk masa depan komunitasnya. Lagi pula waktu itu tidak ada orang yang kenal dekat dengan Seongwoo hingga mengingat hari ulang tahunnya. Jadi lah dia melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya seperti dia melewati tujuh hari sibuk dalam seminggu seperti biasa.

Seongwoo hanya tidak mengetahui bahwa hari di mana umurnya bertambah, maka semakin besar tanggung jawabnya dengan perbuatan, kata-kata dan harapannya, secara harfiah. Banyak yang ia harapkan di tahun ini dan tentu saja dia tidak bisa ungkapkan semuanya.

Bagi Seongwoo, hari ini—ulang tahunnya—sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan hari-hari lainnya dalam seminggu. Dia tetap sibuk seperti biasa dan juga harus mengejar dosen pembimbing guna mendapatkan gelar sarjana secepat mungkin. Tidak ada kelonggaran untuk tugas meskipun dia berulang tahun. Memangnya dosen pembimbing galak itu akan peduli? Jadi wajar jika ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya tahun kemarin.

Mungkin ada beberapa perbedaan hari ulang tahun kali ini; pertama karena Seongwoo sudah mempunyai banyak teman dengan membuat komunitas di kampusnya, dia jadi mendapatkan banyak ucapan selamat ulang tahun seperti tadi pagi, kedua juga karena tahun ini mungkin Seongwoo sudah mempunyai seorang— _ekhem_ —kekasih hati, jadi dia tidak melewatkan hari ulang tahunnya sendirian seperti _jomblo_ _ngenes_. Ketiga, Seongwoo bisa mengharapkan kejaiban di mana sebelumnya dia tidak pernah mengharapkan apa pun. dia butuh keajaiban dari pengharapannya karena sebenarnya, Seongwoo sangat muak dengan teman-temannya.

Hari ini Seongwoo sarapan dengan roti bakar sederhana berlapis selai stroberi. Sederhana tapi setidaknya bisa memberikan Seongwoo tenaga untuk berjalan ke bawah menuju stasiun _commuter_ _line_ terdekat. Dia terbiasa berangkat sendirian karena kebanyakan teman atau geng komunitasnya berada di luar Jakarta, tetap masih di kota sekitar penyangga Jakarta. Mungkin kalian tahu betul di mana universitas tempat Seongwoo menuntut ilmu hanya ketika dia turun di daerah Jatinegara lalu naik TransJakarta sebentar menuju Rawamangun. Yang sudah tahu tolong diam-diam saja ya. Kampus itu terkenal dengan mahasiswa abadi soalnya dan Seongwoo—amit-amit—tidak mau kutukan itu jatuh ke padanya.

 _Yap_ , ini masih jam delapan pagi, dan karena kampusnya lumayan dekat Seongwoo lebih memilih untuk datang lebih cepat setengah jam. Di saat orang-orang biasanya akan masuk lima menit sebelum kelas dimulai. Tapi faktanya, Seongwoo harus menemui beberapa kawan komunitasnya di perpustakaan kampus. Oh, mungkin kalian harus menemui kawannya juga.

" _Yo_ , ada kak Seongwoo yang hari ini ultah." Satu anak laki-laki tinggi dengan cengiran aneh langsung merangkul Seongwoo sok akrab begitu lelaki itu sampai. Karena suara si anak tinggi tadi, yang lainnya ikutan melongok penasaran dari balik meja baca. Salah satu anak berpipi gempal ikutan tersenyum gembira.

"Ssst, Guanlin jangan berisik ini di perpustakaan." Sela Seongwoo pada anak laki-laki tadi. Guanlin namanya.

"Tau nih berisik si tiang." Anak berpipi buntal itu pun ikut menyela sambil menyikut tangan Guanlin. Mereka bertiga pun duduk dan mulai perbincangan mereka.

"Oh, tadi kak Daniel bilang dia mau ketemu kakak sama anak-anak geng sehabis kelas siang."

"Hari ini kak Seongwoo ada berapa mata kuliah?"

"Hanya satu, Jihoon. Lagi pun sepertinya tidak ada dosen yang cukup rajin untuk datang sekarang."

Kalau kalian mau tahu, Seongwoo punya sebuah klub eksklusif bersama sepuluh orang, termasuk Jihoon dan Guanlin tadi. klub itu merupakan anak dari komunitas psikologi yang ada di kampusnya. Awalnya ada sekitar dua puluh orang yang ikut karena mereka semua rata-rata mempunyai latar belakang yang sama, tapi mulai ke sini hanya terseleksi sepuluh orang—ditambah Seongwoo—yang aktif. Tujuan Seongwoo membuat klub itu karena Seongwoo ingin mengajak mereka semua untuk membuka mata bahwa mereka tidak hidup sendirian dan bisa berbagi masalahnya dengan yang lain. Bahkan di tiap pertemuan tidak luput dari sesi saling terbuka yang tidak jarang menimbulkan tangisan pecah di antara anggotanya.

 _Ting_..

Ada satu notifikasi masuk ke ponselnya Seongwoo. Ternyata itu dari Daniel Kalvin Sanjaya—ekhem—kekasihnya Seongwoo.

 ** _Danik 3_**

 ** _08;30_**

 ** _Yang, nanti kita ngomongin rencana liburan sama anak-anak ya. Aku punya kejutan buat kamu._**

Seongwoo buru-buru mengetikan sesuatu.

 ** _Iya. Kamu ada kelas kan? Belajar yang bener jangan bolos ke warung sebelah lagi. Atau sampai aku liat kamu di atap gedung lagi, aku potong anumu biar ngga punya masa depan lagi._**

Tak lama tiga notifikasi masuk lagi.

 ** _Danik 3_**

 ** _08;35_**

 ** _Iya sayangku cintaku manisku._**

 ** _Jahat banget masa anuku dipotong, nanti kita skidipapap sawadikap gimana?_**

 ** _Aku jadi semangat belajar semenjak kamu ada di samping aku._**

Seongwoo sangat tahu jika seorang Daniel Kalvin Sanjaya itu sangat tidak menyukai jurusan kuliah yang dia ambil sekarang. Pernah sekali laki-laki oriental itu menangis sambil memeluk Seongwoo karena dia sudah lelah dengan semuanya. Waktu itu posisinya Seongwoo belum mengenal Daniel, begitu pun dengan Daniel. Mereka bertemu di stasiun manggarai, ketika Seongwoo akan pulang menuju apartemennya dan melihat Daniel berjalan gontai ke arah rel kereta api. Iya, Daniel ingin bunuh diri. Untungnya Seongwoo yang kurus itu bisa langsung menarik tubuh besar Daniel menepi sebelum kereta argo jati benar-benar menghantam Daniel dan mengubahnya menjadi bubur. Daniel yang selama ini terkenal receh dan sering menjahili teman dan juga wanita-wanita cantik di fakultasnya ternyata tidak lebih rapuh dari pada setangkai bunga _dandellion_. Itu membuka mata Seongwoo akan fakta bahwa kemungkinan orang yang tertawa sangat keras mungkin menyimpan luka yang besar. Satu lagi tamparan keras dari kehidupan untuk Seongwoo.

Seongwoo yang secara harfiah berstatus sebagai mahasiswa psikologi tentu merasa iba dan tertantang untuk bisa mengurangi kecenderungan Daniel untuk bunuh diri selama ini. Daniel pun bercerita bukan satu atau dua kali saja dia mendapat bisikan untuk bunuh diri. Itu terjadi karena kedua orang tuanya Daniel yang tidak bisa diajak kompromi terlebih adiknya yang mendukungnya sama sekali. Dan itu juga yang akhirnya membuat Daniel merasa nyaman untuk bercerita bahkan menangis di depan Seongwoo. Sehari-hari Daniel tampak seperti pemuda riang pada umumnya, bahkan kerpibadiannya cenderung cerah dan hangat seperti mentari pagi. Banyak yang suka padanya karena Daniel tipikal orang yang akan menyapa siapa pun di jalan. Mau itu teman kuliahnya, pegawai kantor pos, tukang bersih-bersih di kampus atau bahkan bibi penjual gorengan di depan rumahnya.

Butuh waktu yang lama sebelum pada akhirnya dengan keputusan yang bulat, Daniel nekat menjadikan Seongwoo pacarnya. Seongwoo dan Daniel sih tidak keberatan, tapi kalian tahu bagaimana warga Jakarta yang masih belum menerima mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kadang banyak orang terutama wanita yang menolak adanya eksistensi cowok ganteng suka cowok juga. Mereka pikir hanya mereka yang berhak mendapatkan cowok ganteng sebagai pasangan tapi realita mengatakan hal sebaliknya. Jadi mungkin itu yang memotivasi mereka untuk menolak adanya pasangan seperti Seongwoo dan Daniel ini. Tapi jangan khawatir di kampus mereka sangat terkenal bahkan mendapat predikat _couple of the year_ dua kali. Jadi, selama kita bisa bahagia tanpa mengganggu orang lain, kenapa kita harus memikirkan ejekan dari orang lain?

"Selamat ulang tahun kak Seongwoo! Buruan tiup lilinnya."

Siang ini sesuai dengan rencana, Seongwoo merayakan hari ulang tahunnya di salah satu tempat makan favorit mereka di depan kampus. Di sana sudah ada sepuluh laki-laki tampan lain yang sedang bertepuk tangan riuh saat salah satu dari mereka meniup lilin yang ada di hadapannya.

"Ini baru pembukaan, sayang. Nggak masalah kan cuma pakai roti bakar sebagai kuenya?"

"Iya, kak. Rencananya pesta sungguhannya minggu depan—huhuhffft." Salah satu lelaki dengan gingsul tiba-tiba dibekap mulutnya oleh yang lain.

"Woojin ember banget mulutnya!" bentak seorang laki-laki berhidung mancung.

"Ya udah, mumpung udah terlanjur bocor jadi aku kasih tau aja ya?"

"Emang ada apa sih, Daniel?"

"Jadi rencananya kita mau bikin acara menginap sekalian merayakan hari jadi geng Daun Muda nah berhubung kak Seongwoo juga ulang tahun, kita rayakan bersama."

"Di mana, Daniel? Kapan?"

"Di villa keluarga aku di Bandung, kak. Rencananya sih kamis minggu depan sekalian libur terus biar kita bisa pulang sabtu sore. Nanti aku bawa mobil"

"Terus yang lainnya ikut?" Seongwoo tampak bingung lalu menatap sekelilingnya. Satu orang cowok yang wajahnya paling mulus pun mengangkat tangan.

"Tenang, nanti gue bawa mobil kok." Jawab cowok itu.

"Oh, Sungwoon juga bawa mobil?"

"Gue juga kayaknya. Soalnya gue bakal berangkat belakangan, ada urusan buat program pasca sarjana dulu sebentar. Yang mau berangkat belakangan ikut gue aja tapi mobil gue cuma muat empat orang. "

"Jadi, nanti Minhyun, Sungwoon sama Daniel bawa mobil? Rame banget kayak rombongan study tour anak teka." Celetuk Seongwoo disambut tawa renyah dari semuanya. Memang Seongwoo paling jagonya ngereceh.

Kalau kalian mau tahu, komunitas atau geng Daun Muda adalah komunitas yang didirikan oleh Seongwoo bersama _Unit Kegiatan Mahasiswa_ peduli kesehatan mental di kampus. Isinya ada sepuluh orang anggota—ditambah Seongwoo sebagai pendiri—yang mempunyai prinsip kekeluargaan antar anggota. Anggotanya ada Jisung Alvario, Sungwoon Baskara, Alvendra Minhyun, Alfario Seongwoo Rahardian, Daniel Kalvin Sanjaya, Jaehwan Kusumo, Jihoon Kevin Sanjaya, Woojin Putra Simorangkir, Keenan Jinyoung Farizky, Daehwi Putra Simorangkir, dan Alexander Guanlin. Mereka sama sekali tidak mempunyai ide tentang nama di awal pembentukan komunitas itu, dan suatu hari Daniel mencetuskan Daun Muda—entah ide dari mana—tapi karena Seongwoo sudah terlanjur _bucin_ , jadi dia pakai ide Daniel sebagai nama komunitasnya. Tidak ada yang berani protes karena jika Seongwoo sudah bertitah, maka tidak ada yang bisa menentangnya bahkan Daniel sekalipun.

Kelompok mereka bisa terbentuk atas inisiatif Seongwoo yang sering membuka sesi konseling gratis di kampusnya dan menyuarakan pentingnya kesehatan mental bagi para mahasiswa. Awalnya Seongwoo merasa putus asa karena banyak yang meremehkan idenya, namun Daniel sebagai kekasih yang baik tentu akan mendukung Seongwoo sepenuh hati. Awalnya Daniel mengajak Jihoon, adiknya, untuk ikut bergabung karena Jihoon punya riwayat _bulimia_ dan sering memuntahkan lagi apa yang dia makan. Jihoon bahkan punya psikiater langganan setiap bulan demi mengurangi kecenderungannya untuk muntah. Untuk itu ketika Jihoon berhasil masuk ke universitas yang sama, Daniel langsung mengajak anak itu untuk bergabung, berharap Jihoon akan mengubah pikirannya dan mulai mencintai dirinya sendiri.

Setelah itu Jihoon mulai mengajak beberapa temannya untuk ikut seperti Woojin, Daehwi, Jinyoung dan Guanlin. Pun karena relasi Daniel lumayan banyak dan cowok oriental itu termasuk salah satu mahasiswa terkenal di kampus, maka terkumpul sekitar 25 orang. seperti seleksi alam, hanya sisa 11 orang sekarang yang benar-benar lengket satu sama lain seperti sebuah keluarga.

Kalau mau diceritakan, sebenarnya Daniel dan Jihoon mempunyai masa kecil yang tidak begitu menyenangkan. Kekasih Seongwoo yang awalnya bernama Daniel Bagas Santoso, mempunyai kecenderungan untuk bunuh diri dan Jihoon yang mengidap _bulimia_ merupakan akibat dari retaknya hubungan rumah tangga kedua orang tuanya. Ayah dan ibunya Daniel memutuskan untuk berpisah dengan tidak baik-baik setelah ibunya menemukan sang suami, yang waktu itu berstatus sebagai ayahnya Daniel, selingkuh bersama dengan perempuan lain. Sebenarnya sang istri telah mencurigai hal itu bahkan tiga bulan sebelum akhirnya dia yakin untuk melayangkan cerai pada suaminya. Pun sebelumnya sang ayah mempunyai rekam jejak yang tidak baik dan tidak pernah mau mengurus Daniel.

Setelah perjalanan panjang nan melelahkan di pengadilan, hak asuh Daniel jatuh ke tangan ibunya dan Daniel pun menghapus nama belakangnya yang merupakan nama dari ayah kandungnya. Untuk itu Daniel kecil tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah hingga detik ini. Bahkan ketika sang ibu menikah lagi dengan seorang duda beranak satu, yaitu ayahnya Jihoon, Daniel tidak pernah mendapat apa yang ia inginkan karena ada Jihoon kecil yang lebih diperhatikan oleh mereka. Mereka bilang, Daniel tidak boleh egois, Daniel harus sering mengalah, Daniel harus mendengarkan apa kata ayahnya, Daniel _blablabla_. Bahkan Daniel tidak diperbolehkan mengambil jalan hidupnya sendiri. Ayah tirinya sekarang telah memaksa Daniel untuk mengambil jurusan administrasi perkantoran karena kelak ia akan meneruskan perusahaan ayahnya. Ibunya tidak bisa menentang karena memang dia terlalu takut menghadapi perpisahan lagi jika dia menentang suaminya. Untuk itu Daniel merasa tertekan dan sering menyimpan semuanya sendiri, di balik tawa dan senyumnya yang cerah. Orang yang paling kencang tertawa juga orang yang paling kuat menahan luka di balik senyumnya.

Jika kalian berpikir bahwa hidup Daniel menderita, maka ada Jihoon Kevin Sanjaya, adiknya yang memiliki kisah yang sama. Dulu Jihoon itu anak kesayangan, orang tuanya butuh waktu sekitar delapan tahun pernikahan hingga Jihoon lahir ke dunia. Sebelumnya, ibunya Jihoon keguguran karena hamil dengan kondisi tertekan karena pekerjaan yang menuntutnya hidup nomaden. Untuk itu ketika beliau mendapatkan kabar kehamilan jabang bayi Jihoon, ayahnya menjadi sangat protektif dan memanjakannya. Hingga Jihoon lahir ke dunia, semua orang turut bahagia, termasuk kedua orang tuanya yang menangis terharu. Jihoon itu manis, dan riang. Menjadi permata berharga bagi kedua orang tuanya. Anak semata wayang yang paling disayang. Apa yang Jihoon minta akan dikabulkan, mulai dari mainan, gawai terbaru, pergi ke tempat rekreasi seru, hingga makanan enak tidak pernah lewat dari mulutnya untuk dicicipi. Mulai dari makanan manis hingga makanan cepat saji yang menjadi kesukaan Jihoon setiap hari. Ya, setiap hari, akibatnya Jihoon kecil menderita kegemukan hingga masuk sekolah dasar. Dari situ dia menjadi korban penindasan di sekolahnya, dan parahnya guru-guru di sekolah Jihoon tidak ada yang mempercayai dan malah menyuruh Jihoon untuk mengurangi makan. Hinaan seperti babi, gendut, bola berjalan, gentong, dan lain-lain sudah menjadi santapan Jihoon sehari-hari di sekolah dasar kelas satu hingga kelas enam. Keadaan menjadi parah ketika suatu hari di kelas lima sekolah dasar, dia dikunci di dalam kamar mandi hingga sore di sekolah. Kejadian itu tepat setelah mata pelajaran olah raga dan tim Jihoon kalah dalam permainan sepak bola, anak-anak lain tidak terima dengan itu dan menyalahkan Jihoon atas kekalahannya. Menurut mereka, badan Jihoon yang terlalu gemuk dan tidak bisa berlari dengan cepat untuk mengecoh lawan mengakibatkan kekalahan. Untuk itu Jihoon mendapat hukuman membersihkan kelas, namun ketika Jihoon harus ke kamar mandi untuk membasahi kain pel, anak-anak tadi menguncinya di dalam kamar mandi hingga sore menjemput. Jihoon yang takut gelap menangis sejadi-jadinya hingga kehabisan nafas. Untungnya setelah dua jam terkunci, Jihoon bisa selamat karena penjaga sekolah mendengar teriakan Jihoon yang lirih dari dalam kamar mandi. Untungnya penjaga itu baru akan berkeliling sekolah guna memastikan tidak ada siapa pun di dalam sekolah untuk kemudian mengunci gerbang sekolah.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ saja, ketika ia pulang, Jihoon pun harus dihadapkan dengan kenyataan bahwa sang ibu harus pergi selama-lamanya dalam kecelakaan mobil. Jihoon yang tidak mengerti apa-apa pun hanya diberitahu jika sang ibu harus tidur lama karena kelelahan. Anak itu bingung kenapa ayahnya harus menangis hanya karena sang ibu tertidur? Butuh waktu seminggu bagi Jihoon untuk mengetahui arti dari semuanya. Jihoon terlalu kecil untuk menerima kenyataan pahit pun menjadi pendiam dan tidak banyak bicara. Tidak ada yang ayahnya ketahui tentang Jihoon karena selama beliau hanya memantau perkembangan Jihoon melalui sang istri. Selepas kepergian sang istri, ayahnya Jihoon pun kewalahan untuk mengurus Jihoon, bahkan dia tidak pernah punya waktu ketika Jihoon mau menceritakan perihal penindasan yang dia alami di sekolahnya.

Mulai saat itu Jihoon yang masih kelas lima sekolah dasar memutuskan untuk mencoba berbagai diet untuk mengurangi berat badan. Awalnya Jihoon iseng mencoba melukai lidahnya sendiri dengan silet hingga berdarah, maka dengan begitu Jihoon akan kehilangan nafsu makan, begitu pikirnya. Namun karena satu dan lain hal, Jihoon jatuh sakit dan itu malah membuat ayahnya semakin marah. Jihoon pun menemukan alternatif lain, yaitu dengan tetap makan seperti biasanya, tapi setelah itu dia akan mencongkel mulutnya dengan sikat gigi untuk memancing semua makanan yang telah dia telan untuk keluar lagi. Di sekolah, Jihoon selalu membawa sikat gigi kecil yang dia simpan di balik saku di dalam tasnya. Dari kelas lima sekolah dasar Jihoon sudah mulai berpura-pura ke kamar mandi untuk menggosok giginya setelah makan.

Jihoon menjadi kecanduan untuk muntah sejak saat itu dan baru terungkap ketika Daniel berhasil memergokinya di kamar mandi sedang muntah. Waktu itu awal masuk universitas dan keluarga mereka sedang makan malam besar guna merayakan keberhasilan Jihoon masuk ke univeritas yang sama seperti Daniel, kakaknya. Awalnya Daniel tidak curiga pada anak itu yang ijin untuk menyikat gigi namun saat Daniel hendak mencuci muka, dia pun mendengar Jihoon muntah di dalam kamar mandi. Daniel yang panik mengira Jihoon masuk angin atau semacamnya tapi setelah Jihoon berhasil meyakinkan kakak tirinya itu, Daniel pun melupakan apa yang terjadi. Namun, kejadian itu pun berulang hingga tiga kali dan yang terakhir Daniel berhasil memergoki Jihoon sedang mencongkel kerongkongannya dengan sikat gigi untuk memuntahkan apa yang telah ia makan.

Tangis Jihoon pun pecah di depan Daniel setelah lama sekali ia tidak menangis. Jujur, Daniel kaget dan tidak menyangka akan adik kecilnya ini. Daniel pun tidak menyangka pasalnya di balik Jihoon terlihat sangat penurut dan tidak banyak neko-neko, ada Jihoon yang terakhir kali menangis kelas tiga sekolah dasar, Jihoon yang telah disakiti sekian lama oleh jahatnya kehidupan. Bahkan ketika ibu kandungnya meninggal, Jihoon tidak mengeluarkan air mata sedikit pun.

 _'Aku kalau lagi muntah bisa keluar air matanya, kak. Jadi sekalian juga rasanya plong banget di dada. Kayak, semua masalah yang ada di pikiranku ikut keluar bareng muntahan sama air mata.'_

Kata-kata itu masih diingat oleh Daniel ketika suatu malam Jihoon menceritakannya sambil menangis di dalam dekapan Daniel. Selama ini Jihoon tidak pernah bohong dan memang perasaannya seolah berubah menjadi batu ketika banyak orang yang menindasnya, bahkan hingga air matanya enggan untuk keluar maka Jihoon harus memaksanya. Jihoon sudah terlalu kebal dengan semua itu dan dia tidak mau air matanya keluar lagi. Jihoon hanya akan terlihat lemah di depan Daniel, kakak tirinya. Satu-satunya orang yang bisa ia peluk ketika menangis, dan satu-satunya orang yang tidak akan memandang sebelah mata dirinya seperti yang lain. Tentu Daniel tidak berani menceritakan hal ini pada kedua orang tuanya karena dia tidak mau membuat mereka cemas dan khawatir. Pelan-pelan Daniel ajak Jihoon untuk bangkit dan mencoba pergi ke psikiater dua minggu sekali. Memang mahal harganya untuk sekali konseling, mereka harus menyisihkan uang jajan mereka untuk itu. Bahkan Daniel rela kerja paruh waktu demi mendapatkan pundi-pundi uang. Dia rela melakukan hal itu demi adiknya, hingga dia melupakan dirinya sendiri. Daniel tidak punya seseorang untuk bersandar. Daniel tidak sekokoh batu karang, dia hanya manusia biasa. Dan tentu sebagai seorang kakak dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Jihoon.

Tapi tidak sekarang karena dia telah mempunyai Seongwoo, kekasih hati sekaligus orang terpercaya yang bisa melihat sisi Daniel yang rapuh.

Mungkin baru itu cerita singkat yang bisa kalian dengar tentang Daniel dan Jihoon, dua kaka beradik yang bersama-sama melawan kerasnya dunia. Masih ada delapan orang lagi yang ada untuk diceritakan, tapi yang Seongwoo tidak tahu adalah, hanya dia yang menjadi karakter utama di sini. Hanya dia yang tahu bagaimana cara menyelesaikannya. Atau, tidak ada jalan keluar sama sekali?

 _ **TO BE CONTINUE**_


	3. BAB 2 JIHOON

**_;HEONEYPEACH PROUDLY PRESENTS;_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Hari ini hari kamis, tepat seperti yang mereka rencanakan sebelumnya untuk pergi ke bandung. Tujuan utamanya adalah sebuah villa milik keluarga Daniel. Letaknya tidak jauh dari jalan raya utama, tapi masih mendapatkan kesan asri karena masih dikelilingi banyak kebun teh dan pohon kapas. Seongwoo sendiri sudah sibuk mempersiapkan koper bawaannya dari subuh, padahal mereka akan jalan menjelang sore untuk menghindari macet. Selama perjalanan mereka lalui dengan bernyanyi karaoke di mobilnya Daniel. Mulai dari lagu dangdut, intro akad 10 jam hingga lagu kesukaan Jihoon dari kelompok idola _mau satu_ dengan judul Cantik—tapi bukan lagi cantik. Oh, kalau mau tahu, yang ikut dengan Daniel adalah, Seongwoo, Jihoon, dan Guanlin. Lalu beralih ke mobil Sungwoon yaitu Minhyun, Jaehwan dan Jinyoung. Sisanya ada kakak beradik Woojin dan Daehwi yang ikut dengan mobil Jisung yang berangkat belakangan.

Rombongan Daniel dan Sungwoon tiba di Bandung sekitar jam setengah tujuh malam setelah kurang lebih tiga jam menempuh perjalanan dan setengah jam beristirahat di area istirahat di jalan tol. Suasana dingin dan senyap langsung menyambut kedatangan mereka. Seongwoo yang sedang mengangkat kopernya jadi sedikit menggigil karena udara dingin mulai menusuk kaos tipisnya.

"Daniel, kok sepi banget sih di sini?" tanya Sungwoon setelah memastikan mobilnya terparkir aman di dalam bagasi. Dia menghampiri Daniel yang sedang menutup pagar.

"Iya, memang isinya paling hanya rumah punya petani daun teh, itu juga Cuma beberapa orang."

"Gede juga ya Villa di sini." Sungwoon berucap kagum sambil memandang sekitar. Memang benar faktanya bahwa villa besar milik keluarga Daniel ini terletak di dalam perkebunan teh yang juga masih milik keluarganya Daniel. Jadi tidak heran Sungwoon merasa takjub dengan luasnya perkebunan yang ada di depan mereka sekarang. Belum lagi di perjalanan tadi Sungwoon juga melihat beberapa villa yang besarnya sama bahkan lebih besar dari villa milik keluarganya Daniel.

Secara harfiah, ini milik ayah kandungnya, tapi sejak perceraian itu ibunya Daniel meminta villa dan perkebunan di sini menjadi harta gono-gini dari hasil perceraian mereka. Ibunya berdalih jika beliau tidak bisa membesarkan Daniel tanpa peninggalan harta gono-gini.

"Dulu bokap kandung gue beli villa ini dari salah satu warga yang nggak betah tinggal. Awalnya ini cuman rumah kecil biasa tapi bokap gue bikin ini jadi villa sekaligus bikin beberapa rumah kecil di belakang buat rumah para petani teh." Tutur Daniel. Seongwoo, Jihoon, Guanlin, Jaehwan dan Jinyoung yang sudah selesai mengangkut kopernya masing-masing memutuskan untuk menghampiri Daniel dan Sungwoon yang asik mengobrol.

"Kenapa nggak betah tinggal?" pertanyaan Sungwoon terinterupsi oleh seseorang yang berteriak dari arah garasi mobil.

"Woy, kalau mau cerita di dalam aja. Dingin banget nih!" Jaehwan berseru, membuat keduanya menoleh lalu mengangguk.

"Tuh, barang kalian masih ada di mobil. Bawa sendiri, punya tangan kan?" kali ini Minhyun yang bicara. Nadanya ketus dengan nafas tersengal. Seongwoo hanya bisa geleng-geleng melihatnya.

Sungwoon dan Daniel pun bergegas untuk mengambil sisa barang-barangnya yang tertinggal di dalam mobil. Setelah dua menit menunggu, akhirnya Daniel bisa mengunci pintu garasi. Ngomong-ngomong, garasi mobil terletak di belakang rumah yang menjorok ke bawah, sistemnya seperti _basement_ , tempat menyimpan hasil perkebunan dan juga mobil bak terbuka untuk mengangkut. Tidak heran jika mereka semua tampak lelah karena berjalan menanjak dari garasi menuju teras rumah.

"Nah, kang Daniel, ini kuncinya, saya sudah bersihkan semua sudut rumah sampai nggak ada debu satu pun, sesuai perintah nyonya. Nanti kalau ada apa-apa, telepon saya aja ya?"

Seminggu sebelumnya, Daniel sudah bilang ke ibunya bahwa dia akan meminjam villa ini sebentar. Untuk itu sang ibu langsung menelepon orang kepercayaannya dalam mengurus kebersihan villa, namanya Mang Andi. Mang andi ini adalah salah satu pemetik teh kepercayaan ayah kandungnya Daniel sejak dulu, sekaligus juga yang menjadi pemegang kunci duplikat dari villa ini. Orang yang sudah dipercaya oleh keluarga Daniel menjadi tangan kanan mereka. Rumahnya tidak jauh dari sini, letaknya hanya satu kilo meter di belakang kebun teh bersama dengan para pemetik teh lainnya. Karena jarang dihuni, bapak paruh baya ini lah yang bertugas untuk membersihkan pekarangan dan juga isinya kalau diperintahkan oleh ibunya Daniel.

"Oh, stok kayu bakarnya ada di dapur ya, kang. Cukup buat beberapa hari. Nanti kalau kurang saya ambilkan lagi."

"Oke, _hatur_ _nuhun_ , mang."

" _Sami_ - _sami_."

Cuaca di luar mulai mendung dan awan hitam menggumpal di langit, membuat suasana semakin dingin menusuk ke tulang. Karena semua masih sibuk mengurus barang-barangnya, Daniel belum sempat menyalakan perapian yang ada di ruang tamu. Daniel sejak awal perjalanan sudah membuat permintaan pada mang andi untuk menyiapkan beberapa potong kayu bakar. Dia berniat menyalakan perapian agar suasana di dalam lebih hangat, terlebih karena Seongwoo dari tadi bersin-bersin karena memang pemuda itu tidak kuat dingin.

"Kak, nggak apa-apa?" tanya Daniel. Raut wajahnya terlihat cemas ketika Seongwoo berusaha mengangkat kopernya ke lantai atas sambil terus bersin-bersin.

"Dingin banget sih di sini, Daniel."

"Sini, aku bantuin."

"Daniel, aku lapar."

"Tadi lo bilang villa ini bekas rumah warga yang nggak betah tinggal?"

Jam menunjukan pukul setengah sepuluh malam, dan geng daun muda yang sudah sampai duluan tengah menikmati cemilan malam di ruang keluarga ditemani udara hangat dari perapian yang sudah Daniel nyalakan. Ada Sungwoon, Jaehwan, Jinyoung, Jihoon, Daniel, Seongwoo, Guanlin dan Minhyun yang duduk melingkar dengan masing-masing selimut.

"Iya, gue lupa-lupa ingat kenapa udah lama nggak dihuni sampai bokap gue beli rumah ini dengan murah."

"Coba lo inget-inget lagi. Siapa tau bisa jadi bahan cerita kita malam ini." Ujar Jaehwan sambil menyesap kopi.

"Kayaknya sih, kalo nggak salah rumahnya pernah ditemuin mayat gantung diri." Ucapan Daniel otomatis membuat Jihoon bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. "Bukan maksudnya bikin kalian takut, Cuma ya gue lupa cerita pastinya. Kalo ada salah-salah ya maaf aja."

"Coba dong ceritain yang lebih lengkap." Ucap Guanlin penasaran. Daniel menengok ke kanan di mana adiknya masih bersembunyi di balik selimutnya. Paling-paling habis ini Jihoon minta tidur sekamar, pikirnya.

"Jadi dulu tuh bokap gue nemu rumah ini entah gimana caranya dari seseorang yang bilang kalo dia lagi butuh uang dan mau ngejual rumah ini beserta pekarangannya yang seluas itu dengan harga murah. Rumahnya sih nggak terlalu gede kayak sekarang, Cuma yang memang luas banget tanahnya."

"Rumah di Jakarta _can't relate_." Sungwoon menyela pelan.

"Nah bokap gue dapet cerita dari warga sekitar kalau misalnya rumah itu dulu punya seorang dukun atau penyihir atau apa lah namanya itu. Beliau punya sakti mandraguna yang bisa bikin harapan orang terkabul tapi dengan tumbal. Terakhir kali dia bikin perjanjian sama setan lalu minta buat hidup abadi dan dia bikin adiknya jadi tumbal, nah yang ditemuin gantung diri itu sebenernya adiknya dan entah ke mana sekarang si dukun itu pergi." Jelas Daniel panjang lebar. Pemuda oriental itu menarik nafas sebentar sambil menyicip biskuit gandum sebelum melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Setelah sekitar sepuluh tahun nggak dihuni, rumah ini dibeli oleh orang kaya dari Surabaya yang mau buka usaha peternakan. Tapi nggak tahu kenapa baru dua bulan tinggal, dia ngejual rumah ini, bilangnya sih butuh uang entah bener atau nggak, dan bokap gue tertarik buat beli. Setelah renovasi besar jadi lah dibuat villa, dan kadang juga disewain sama bokap gue, kadang juga buat jadi pabrik pengelola hasil perkebunan."

"Serem juga ya. tapi kan yang namanya penyihir cuman tahayul, nggak beneran ada kok." Akhirnya setelah sekian lama diam, Seongwoo bicara. Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu mau banyak bicara karena tenggorokannya mulai terasa kering dan sakit. Mungkin ini efek dari flu yang tiba-tiba menyerang.

Semua orang mengangguk setuju dengan ucapan Seongwoo, kecuali satu orang.

"Dek, kamu takut?" Daniel menyenggol lengan Jihoon. Yang disebutkan namanya pun menyembulkan kepala dari balik selimutnya dengan wajah merah padam.

" _I'm okay_. Cuma sedikit mual."

"Jangan dimulai dek, kamu kan baru makan sedikit masa udah mual lagi."

"Payah ah Jihoon baru segitu aja udah takut." Ledek Jinyoung. Membuat Jihoon semakin mengembungkan pipinya.

"Udah, bentar lagi Jisung Daehwi sama Woojin mau dateng. Mending kita bikin makan dulu."

Akhirnya sesuai usulan Minhyun, semuanya pun bergerak ke dapur untuk memasak, kecuali satu orang.

 _Kalau bener sihir itu ada, gue harap semua orang bisa merasakan akibat dari apa yang mereka perbuat._

"kak Seongwoo sayang, kok bengong? Ke dapur ayo katanya kamu lapar."

Suara Daniel menyadarkan lamunan Seongwoo. Kedua itu pun langsung bangun dari duduknya dan mengekor yang lainnya ke dapur.

Tidak ada yang salah dengan teman-temannya. Seongwoo pun mengakui itu di dalam hatinya. Namun, kadang jika Seongwoo mau menjadi orang jahat, Seongwoo ingin sekali memberi pelajaran atas apa yang telah mereka lakukan. Seongwoo sadar bahwa dia mahasiswa psikologi dan mayoritas dari teman-temannya bertindak atas perintah sel-sel pikirannya sendiri, tapi Seongwoo gregetan dengan semua ini, dia ingin mereka merasakan penderitaan yang lebih berat. Menurut Seongwoo, beban teman-temannya belum seberapa dengan apa yang ia alami selama ini. Mereka terlalalu cengeng, kekanakan dan tidak dewasa untuk menolong dirinya sendiri.

 _Lagi pula tidak ada yang namanya sihir, pun jika ada pasti itu bertentangan dengan hukum logika_. Seongwoo bergumam di dalam hati.

"Seongwoo ambilin bumbu matang di atas lemari. Buat diri lo berguna jangan cuman bisa makan doang nanti kalau udah matang." Ucapan Minhyun membuat lamunannya buyar, lagi. Tanpa banyak protes dia pun menuruti apa yang pemuda tampan itu lakukan.

"Duh, Jinyoung itu lo bumbuin ayamnya salah, harusnya diiris dulu biar meresap, bego. Lo ngak pernah ngeliatin nyokap lo kalo lagi bikin ayam ya? gimana sih."

"Sungwoon apinya jangan kegedean nanti cepet gosong. Gue nggak mau ya mati duluan gara-gara karsinogen."

Ya, begitu lah mereka harus tahan dengan Minhyun yang bawel dan ceplas-ceplos. Sebenarnya masalah Minhyun ini sepele, dia dibesarkan di lingkungan yang tidak menyaring kata-katanya. Sejak kecil dia sering mendengar apa yang seharusnya tidak ia dengar dari kedua orang tuanya yang sering bertengkar. Minhyun juga mengakui itu dan dia pernah bercerita pada Seongwoo bahwa dia tidak mempunyai teman sejak saat itu. Seongwoo yang merasa iba pun menawarkan diri untuk bergabung dengan komunitasnya dan berusaha membuat Minhyun menjadi orang yang lebih baik.

"Woy, kak Jisung udah ada di depan gerbang katanya. Siapa yang mau bukain pintu?" ujar Guanlin di sela-sela kegiatan mencuci daging. Daniel yang mendengar itu pun langsung melepas apron dan berlari ke depan.

"Wah, udah lama yang geng kita nggak kumpul besar kayak gini."

"Iya, biasanya selalu ada aja yang kurang entah itu kak Jisung, kak Minhyun atau kak Sungwoon."

"Kan gue masih sibuk ngurus program pasca sarjana, maklum aja lah."

"Yang angkatan tua juga udah pada sibuk sama skripsi, kan."

"Siapa yang lo bilang tua woy."

"Eh, nggak ampun ndoro."

Di luar mulai hujan dan suhu semakin dingin. Untungnya Jisung, Daehwi dan Woojin datang tepat waktu sebelum hujan mengguyur. Walau di luar hujan mengamuk dengan angin yang kencang, tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengguyur api semangat mereka semua. Suara piring ditata dan gemerincing garpu sendok pun menjadi tambahan suara riuh di dalam rumah. Keadaan ruang keluarga kini penuh sesak dengan banyak pemuda yang bolak-balik untuk mengambil makanan. Di jalan tadi, Jisung membeli kue tart cokelat atas usulan Daehwi. Jadi lah mereka semua sedang bersiap untuk memulai sesi tiup lilin dilanjutkan dengan makan malam.

Sekarang, kesebelasan geng mereka telah berkumpul di ruang keluarga dengan Seongwoo yang sekarang duduk di tengah-tengah mereka dengan kue tart cokelat dipegang oleh Daniel. Suasana pun mulai hening ketika Jisung mengisyaratkan yang lain untuk diam dan membiarkan Seongwoo bicara. Seongwoo menarik nafas sebentar.

"Gue di sini cuman mau bilang terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya. Gue nggak tahu kalau nggak ada kalian mungkin hidup gue nggak bakal berwarna seperti sekarang. Terutama ketika gue ketemu Daniel. Gue bisa belajar banyak hal dari kalian semua. Terima kasih buat kalian yang udah menyempatkan waktunya, terima kasih juga udah mau repot-repot bikin ini semua."

"Nah, kak sekarang tiup lilinnya, bikin permohonan."

Seongwoo menutup mata, menangkup kedua tangannya di dada, lalu mengucapkan permohonannya di dalam hati. Permohonan diucapkan.

 ** _Buat semua yang tidak nyata menjadi nyata. Semoga semua orang di sini mendapat apa yang menjadi balasannya_**. **_I hate my friends, also_** **_myself_**.

Dan yang tidak Seongwoo ketahui adalah, permohonannya menjadi satu-satunya cara keluar dari tempat itu. Permainan telah dimulai.

 _Duarrrr…_

Suara petir tiba-tiba terdengar, membuat beberapa orang di dalam rumah itu terlonjak kaget. Termasuk Jihoon langsung lompat memeluk kakaknya. Untung Daniel sudah tidak memegang kue.

"Pasti di luar hujannya gede banget. Sampai kedengeran petirnya."

"Kak Daniel, Jihoon takut."

"Tenang, Jihoon. Kita semua di sini, kamu nggak bakal sendirian kok." Ujar Daniel sambil mengusap lembut rambut Jihoon yang hitam legam. "Kamu makan dulu, ya? nanti tidur di kamar kakak bareng kak Seongwoo sama Guanlin."

Jihoon mengangguk pelan. Melihat adiknya pergi mengambil piring, Daniel pun ikut bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil makanan.

"Oke semuanya, selamat makan."

"Anjir, enak banget ini bikinan siapa?" seru Jaehwan sambil terus mencicipi ayam panggang yang ada di piringnya, lengkap dengan nasi dan juga lalapan. Yang lain pun sama ikut bergumam menyetujui apa yang dikatakan oleh Jaehwan.

"Itu tadi gue dibantu Jinyoung sama Sungwoon juga." Kali ini Minhyun yang bersuara sambil menyendok nasi ke atas piringnya.

"Kak, Seongwoo aku boleh nggak nyicipin kuenya?"

"Oh, ambil aja, Daehwi, pisau plastiknya ada di samping kotaknya."

"Daehwi sini, gue punya hadiah buat lo."

"Woy Woojin sialan sini gue bales lo ya!"

"Guanlin lo jangan ngambilin mayonais mulu nanti—AAAARRRGH."

 _Prang!_

"Guanlin kok lo bodoh banget sih jadi orang? ini kan baju gue jadi kotor semua. Kalo jalan makanya selain pake mata tuh otaknya dipake!"

Lampu mati, dan hanya ada bentakan dari Minhyun di kegelapan. Kalau mau diputar sepersekian detik yang lalu, ada Guanlin yang lagi cengengesan melihat Daehwi lagi dijahili oleh Woojin yang menyolek krim kue ke hidungnya. Guanlin tidak sadar telah memencet botol mayonais terlalu lama dan ditegur oleh Minhyun. Karena lampu tiba-tiba mati, Guanlin pun kaget dan tidak bisa melihat kemana dia berjalan, alhasil dia menabrak Minhyun dan memecahkan piringnya. Orang lain sih santai begitu lampu mati dan buru-buru menyalakan senter di ponsel mereka.

"Daniel buruan lo periksa listrik dulu, gih! Nggak mau tau pokoknya gue mau ganti baju dulu."

Tanpa babibu, Daniel pun bergegas ke depan rumah. Yang lainnya masih terdiam di tempat, dan ada Jihoon yang sekarang memeluk Seongwoo karena kaget. Minhyun tanpa rasa takut langsung melengos pergi ke kamarnya untuk ganti baju.

"Wah, kok bisa turun begini sih?" gumam Daniel sembari menekan tombol _supply_ listrik ke atas. Ini gara-gara ada yang memakai daya terlalu berlebihan, tapi tidak biasanya, pikir lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu. Setelah Daniel bisa mendengar helaan nafas orang-orang, dia pun masuk ke dalam.

"Ada yang bawa _gadget_ lebih dari satu, ya? dan lagi nyolok baterainya?" tanya Daniel begitu lampu menyala.

"Hehe, gue bawa iPad sama kamera, sih." Tersangka pertama, Guanlin. Yang paling muda itu menggeruk lehernya canggung.

"Gue juga bawa laptop lagi nyolok di kamar. Gue mau ngerjain revisi sedikit nanti." Tersangka kedua.

"Kalo yang hapenya ada dua kehitung nggak, kak Daniel?" itu Daehwi yang bertanya.

"Lagi nyolok dua-duanya, dek?"

"Iya, kak. Habisnya gue nggak bawa powerbank. Powerbank Woojin juga lagi nyolok di atas gara-gara seharian udah dipake."

"Ya udah TV kita matiin dulu sebentar, ya. kita ngobrol aja lagian nggak ada yang mau—EH? Jihoon ke mana?"

"Ini ada di samping—LOH?!"

Daniel panik begitu mengetahui adiknya tidak ada. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar sesuatu, dengan isyarat telunjuk di bibir semua yang ada pun langsung diam. Daniel diam-diam melirik ke arah tangga.

 _Huweeek… uhuk uhuk uhuk uhuk… Huweek…_

Firasat Daniel bilang kalau Jihoon sedang muntah ternyata benar setelah bergegas ke atas, Daniel melihat adiknya sedang berjongkok menghadap toilet sambil mengeluarkan isi perutnya. Daniel yang panik langsung menghampiri Jihoon lalu memijat punggungnya.

"Dek, padahal kamu belum makan apa-apa loh. Kamu kenapa, hmm? Masuk angin?"

Jihoon tidak menjawab dan masih muntah dengan badan yang bergetar.

"Kamu mau pulang aja?" tanya Daniel lagi, dan hanya dijawab oleh gelengan lemah oleh Jihoon. Daniel menghela nafas berat sambil tetap memijat punggung adiknya itu.

Seongwoo yang kebingungan melihat Daniel langsung buru-buru menaiki tangga untuk ke atas. Setelah memberitahu Guanlin untuk membereskan kekacauan yang ia perbuat, Seongwoo pun menyusul Daniel ke atas dengan mengendap-endap. Dari balik tangga dia bisa melihat Daniel yang sedang memijat Jihoon di kamar mandi. Seongwoo yang iba pun langsung mendekati mereka lalu membantu Daniel memijat punggungnya Jihoon.

"Udah keluar semua, Jihoon?" setelah sekian menit akhirnya Jihoon berhenti. Kedua tangannya menumpu di lutut seakan-akan tubuhnya akan runtuh kapan saja. Daniel dan Seongwoo berinisiatif untuk memapah Jihoon menuju kamar mereka.

"Dek, kamu istirahat dulu di sini ya. nanti kakak ambilin minyak angin di bawah. Kak Sungwoon pasti bawa kotak P3K tambahan." Jihoon mengangguk lemah setelah dibaringkan di atas tempat tidur. Seongwoo bisa melihat bibir Jihoon mulai pucat dan juga matanya yang sayu karena kelelahan.

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari Jihoon, mereka berdua pun turun.

"Guys, ada yang bawa minyak angin nggak? Atau mungkin kak Sungwoon bawa, gitu?"

"Buat apa emang, Daniel?"

"Buat Jihoon, kak. Dia kayaknya masuk angin gara-gara kedinginan."

Jisung, Sungwoon, Guanlin, Minhyun, Jaehwan, dan Jinyoung seketika membeku. Mereka membuat kontak mata satu sama lain, membuat Daniel dan Seongwoo bertanya-tanya.

"Jihoon? Masuk angin?" tanya Jinyoung meyakinkan.

"Jihoon lagi ada di dapur bareng Woojin sama Daehwi. Mereka lagi ngabisin kuenya Seongwoo."

"Tadi Minhyun ngebawa kuenya ke dapur biar nggak ada yang iseng lagi mainan kue di sini."tambah Jisung coba memperjelas keadaan. Kedua mata Daniel membola tidak percaya. Lelaki itu pun langsung berlari ke dapur untuk membuktikannya.

"DEK JIHOON?!"

Dan benar saja dia bisa melihat Jihoon, Woojin dan Daehwi yang sedang cekikikan sambil memakan buah ceri yang ada di atas kue.

"Eh kenapa, kak?" Jihoon bingung, pun sama dengan kedua kakak beradik itu. "Kak Daniel kayak abis ngeliat hantu aja."

Terus yang tadi muntah dan tidur di kasur siapa dong?

"Dek sejak kapan kamu ada di dapur?!" tanya Seongwoo yang tak kalah kaget dari Daniel. Sedangkan pemuda oriental itu sekarang sedang menempelkan punggung tangannya di dahi Jihoon; mengecek suhu tubuh adiknya, takut takut jika memang Jihoon sakit atau tidak enak badan. Daehwi dan Woojin hanya bisa diam berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi. Bahkan wojin belum sempat mnyendok sepotong kue ke dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa sih, kak? Aku di sini dari tadi kok."

"Ah, jangan bercanda. Tadi kakak liat kamu muntah di atas, kan?"

"Sumpah demi Tuhan, kak. Dari tadi aku di sini bareng Daehwi sama Woojin nyemilin kue. Kak Daniel sendiri yang bilang aku harus makan, kan?"

Pupil mata Jihoon pun membesar ketika otaknya berhasil mengetahui apa yang terjadi.

"Kak, jangan bilang—" sebelum Jihoon sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Daniel buru-buru mendekap dan menutup telinga adiknya.

Seongwoo tetap menolak kejadian itu ada di dalam pikirannya. Itu jelas-jelas hanya halusinasi mereka berdua yang diproyeksikan oleh otak berdasarkan rasa cemas berlebihan. Ya, Seongwoo yakin itu.

"Nanti Jihoon boleh tidur di kamar kakak, kan?"

 ** _Permainan pertama pun, dimulai._**

 ** _Jihoon, itu anak baik, tapi ada sesuatu di dalam dirimu yang salah. Ada dua hal dan itu membuat semua orang muak. Harusnya kamu lebih memperhatikan sekitar, terlebih dirimu sendiri. Dan juga, kamu harus mulai terbiasa membuka diri dan mengeluarkan apa yanga da di dalam hatimu. Jihoon akan menerima akibatnya; sebagai permulaan._**

Jam dinding besar di ruang tamu berdentang tiga kali, menunjukan pukul dua belas tengah malam. Setelah puas makan malam dan bercengkrama, semua geng daun muda memutuskan untuk masuk ke kamarnya masing-masing. Villa ini mempunyai lima kamar yang terbagi menjadi dua. Tiga kamar di lantai bawah dan juga dua kamar di lantai atas dengan satu kamar mandi di setiap kamar. Tapi mereka hanya menggunakan empat kamar karena satu kamar di pojok dekat pintu belakang tidak pernah dipakai.

Daniel, Jihoon dan Seongwoo berada di kamar atas, pun begitu dengan kamar sebelahnya ada Jisung, Sungwoon dan Minhyun. Para angkatan tua ini memilih sekamar karena Minhyun tadinya dipaksa Jaehwan untuk sekamar, cowok ganteng itu mau suasana tenang tanpa adanya cekikan aneh dari Jaehwan, padahal faktanya suara tawa Sungwoon jauh lebih berisik. Tapi Minhyun yakin sunwgoon akan mengerjakan skripsinya dengan karena kalau dia berisik, akan ada Minhyun dan Jisung yang siap melabrak. Di kamar bawah ada Jinyoung, Guanlin, dan Jaehwan sedangkan di kamar satu lagi ada duo Woojin dan Daehwi. Mereka semua sedang beristirahat karena besok pagi rencananya mereka akan mencoba pengalaman memanen daun teh dan juga piknik di atas bukit.

"Anjir sinyal gue hilang!"

"Iya, nih. Di hape gue juga."

"Yah padahal gue tinggal nyari bab penutupan penelitian. Udah ada di hape gue kumpulan linknya padahal."

"Ah, payah nih!"

"Tapi nggak biasanya loh. Apa karena mungkin ini di pelosok kali, ya? hujan badai juga di luar kayaknya."

"Tadi pas makan malam masih ada kok. Iya mungkin gara-gara hujan."

Dari kamar para tertua terdengar keluh kesah dan helaan nafas berat menghadapi cobaan paling mengerikan anak jaman sekarang, yaitu tidak adanya sinyal data yang masuk.

"Sayang~ _opo koe krungu_ ~ _jerite atiku_ ~"

"Kak Jaehwan coba nadanya diimprovisasi lagi. Jangan tegang gitu mukanya."

"Tau nih, kak. Katanya mau bikin youtube _channel_ sendiri, harus percaya diri di depan kamera."

"Ya, kalo gue seganteng Daniel mah nggak apa-apa."

"Ganteng mah relatif masih bisa dipoles tapi bakat kak Jaehwan kan udah alami tanpa pengawet dan pemanis buatan."

Sekilas perdebatan dari kamar trio Jaehwan Jinyoung dan Guanlin terdengar. Sekarang mereka sibuk berdebat tentang Jaehwan yang akan memulai debutnya sebagai penyanyi ala-ala di youtube atas saran dari Jinyoung. Tadinya sih Jaehwan hanya iseng mengatakan bahwa ia mau mempunyai kanal youtube sendiri untuk merekam kegiatannya bernyanyi, dan ide itu disambut baik oleh Jinyoung. Lagi pun menurut Jinyoung, suara Jaehwan memang bagus dan Jaehwan sendiri sudah terlatih karena sudah sering ikut acara kampus atau pensi. Suaranya Jaehwan lumayan bagus hingga meyakinkan Guanlin dan Jinyoung untuk membantunya membuat kanal youtube. Dibantu oleh Jinyoung si ahli editing dan juga Guanlin sebagai dukungan properti dan finansial. Kan lumayan kalau Jaehwan beneran jadi artis, Jinyoung dan Guanlin yang pertama kali bakal kecipratan.

Kalau kalian mau main ke kamar duo Woojin dan Daehwi, mereka berdua sudah tidur pulas karena kelelahan. Maklum, mereka masih belum terbiasa dengan dunia orang dewasa yang serba terbalik jam tidurnya.

"Beb, nggak mandi?"

"Mager ah, Dan. Dingin banget."

"Badan kamu nggak lengket emang?"

"Lengket sih, mager banget tapi _danieeeeel_ ~"

"Biar anget mau aku mandiin?"

"Anjir, ogah! Tuh suruh Jihoon aja mandi."

"Enak aja, aku udah mandi tau. Kak Seongwoo sana mandi ih nanti badannya ada panu loh!"

Oke, mari kita berhenti di kamanya Daniel, Seongwoo dan Jihoon. Setelah perdebatan singkat tadi, akhirnya Seongwoo membongkar kopernya untuk mengambil baju salinan, perlengkapan mandi dan juga handuk. Sebelum beranjak ke kamar mandi, Daniel melemparkan senyum idiot pada Seongwoo."

"Apa liat-liat?! Dasar om-om mesum." Seongwoo menggertak lalu melengos begitu saja ke dalam kamar mandi, membuat Daniel cekikikan sendiri karena gemas. Setelah ditinggal sang kekasih ke kamar mandi, Daniel menghampiri Jihoon yang sedang asyik membaca komik di atas ranjangnya.

"Dek, kamu kalau mau muntah atau mulai nggak enak badan bilang sama kakak, ya?"

"Iya, kakak ku yang bawel!" Jihoon melet-melet ke arah Daniel seperti anak anjing _pudle_ , membuat Daniel gemas lalu menjitak pelan kepala Jihoon.

"Kakak takut kamu kambuh lagi. Ini jauh dari rumah, soalnya. Kakak juga nggak terlalu ngerti soal penanganan pertama."

Memang faktanya Daniel sangat khawatir dengan keadaan Jihoon. Kadang adiknya itu terlampau pendiam dan tertutup, tidak mau mengatakan apa yang ia rasakan. Untuk itu kadang Daniel harus dengan ekstra sabar merayu Jihoon.

" _Brrrrrr_.. Dingin banget, Daniel!"

Setelah lima belas menit di kamar mandi, Seongwoo pun keluar sambil gemetar. Badannya yang terbalut piyama tipis tampak begitu ringkih, membuat Daniel tidak tahan untuk membuat isyarat agar Seongwoo tiduran di sampingnya. Seongwoo menghampiri Daniel lalu memeluk kekasihnya itu. Harusnya Seongwoo membawa jaket tambahan atau setidaknya selimut.

"Nah begini kan jadi hangat."

"Sini, dek Jihoon mau dipeluk juga?" tawar Seongwoo sambil merentangkan tangannya. Jihoon pun menghambur ke pelukan mereka berdua.

"Kak Seongwoo wangi banget." Daniel bisa menghirup aroma Seongwoo yang menguar dari sekujur tubuhnya. Ibaratnya mungkin Seongwoo mandi dengan menumpahkan sebotol sabun cair ke badan.

"Iya dong, aku kan—"

 ** _Blep_**...

"AAAAAAAAAARGGHHHH.

"DANIEL LAMPUNYA MATI LAGI!"

"WOY SIAPA SIH YANG NYOLOK BANYAK-BANYAK?! RESE BANGET."

"YAH VIDEONYA BELUM SELESAI DIEDIT."

"SKRIPSI GUE!"

Semua orang kini panik karena tiba-tiba lampu di rumah itu padam untuk yang kedua kalinya. Kali ini diperparah dengan hujan yang semakin kencang dan kondisi gelap gulita. Daniel tidak bisa bergerak karena sekarang posisinya dia ada di tengah-tengah antara Jihoon dan Seongwoo yang memeluknya semakin erat. Minhyun sudah mulai memanggil-manggil nama Daniel dari kamar sebelah, pun begitu dengan keluhan lainnya yang meminta Daniel untuk segera bertindak.

"Nyalain _flash_ hape kalian, ayo kita turun ke bawah dulu. Karena nggak ada jaringan mending kalian mode pesawat biar hemat baterai sampe listrik nyala lagi." perintah Daniel langsung disetujui oleh Seongwoo dan Jihoon.

Setelah mengecek ke depan, Daniel mendapati bahwa listrik di rumah itu tidak turun seperti tadi. Jadi ketika ia kembali ke dalam rumah, dia hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah. Ini sih sudah pasti pemadaman listrik.

"Semuanya kumpul di bawah dulu." suara Daniel menggema ke seluruh area rumah, membuat Jihoon dan Seongwoo segera menghampiri Daniel. Jaehwan Jinyoung dan Guanlin keluar dengan muka takut-takut. Sungwoon Jisung dan Minhyun keluar dengan muka ditekuk, sedangkan Daehwi dan Woojin dengan muka bantalnya.

Keadaan sekitar kamar menjadi gaduh karena kesebelas orang itu sekarang mulai panik. Tak terkecuali Jinyoung yang takut gelap. Badan cowok kurus itu sudah gemetar sedari tadi sambil mengekori Jaehwan keluar dari kamar. Entah dia memang takut gelap atau takut kena omel seisi rumah karena aktivitas rekaman yang memakan banyak listrik.

"Ternyata listriknya mati beneran." Daniel menghela nafas berat. "Ini pemadaman listrik."

"Tuh kan, gue kira gara-gara kita lagi _shooting_ di kamar." kalau ini Jaehwan yang bicara sambil menunjuk Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

"Hoaaam—" Daehwi juga ada sambil menguap digendong belakang oleh Woojin. "Terus gimana, kak Dan?"

"Kita nggak pindah ke hotel aja gitu?" protes Minhyun.

"Emang bisa? Siapa yang mau _check in jam_ segini, woy."

"Lagian juga nggak ada sinyal. Boro-boro ada internet. Siapa yang bisa nelfon hotel jam segini?"

"Ya udah, kita tunggu aja bareng-bareng di sini. Siapa tau nggak lama mati lampunya. Gue ambil lilin, karpet sama kasur lipat dulu."

"Ayok kak Dan, gue bantu." tawar Guanlin yang langsung mengikuti Daniel pergi ke belakang.

Akhirnya mereka bersebelas memutuskan untuk kumpul di ruang tamu, tidur dengan alas karpet empuk dan juga kasur lipat yang sudah dibawakan oleh Daniel dan Guanlin. Pun begitu dengan tiga lilin sebagai penerangan, memberikan efek temaram yang lumayan terang untuk penglihatan. Walau sedikit sempit-sempitan tapi tidak apa-apa daripada gelap-gelapan di kamar. Sedikit banyak mengurangi rasa takut, setidaknya mereka masih bersama. Wajah daniel semakin khawatir pasalnya ada beberapa orang di sini yang takut dengan gelap dan mengidap gangguan kecemasan. Di antaranya ada Jinyoung, Guanlin dan adiknya sendiri.

"Daniel~"

"Hmm? Kenapa, kak?" Daniel yang tidur di samping Seongwoo menoleh.

"Kira-kira ini sampai kapan ya mati lampunya."

"Ya, nggak tahu juga, sayang."

"Aku cuman takut yang lain kenapa-kenapa."

"Semua bakal baik-baik aja. Ini cuman mati lampu biasa.'

Seongwoo tidak benar-benar bisa tenang sekarang. Di saat yang lain mulai memejamkan matanya, _Seongwoo terus berpikir tentang harapannya. Apakah ia terlalu berlebihan?_

"Dek Jihoon? kamu nggak apa-apa kan?" Seongwoo menoleh ke arah Jihoon dan mendapati anak itu sedang meringkuk di balik selimutnya.

"K—kaak.. perutku sakiiit."

Seongwoo dengan tergesa bangun lalu memeriksa Jihoon yang ada di sampingnya. Gerakan yang tiba-tiba dari Seongwoo mengejutkan semua orang yang sedang tidur di sana, terlebih Daniel.

"Dek, kamu kenapa? Astaga Tuhan!" Seongwoo dan Daniel semakin panik ketika melihat keadaan Jihoon yang masih meringkuk dengan mulut mulai mengeluarkan buih.

"K—kak Daniel, Jihoon mau ke kamar mandi sebentar. Perut Jihoon mau meledak rasanya." Ujar Jihoon lirih, membuat Daniel dengan segera menggendong tubuh kecil Jihoon ke atas. Seongwoo yang khawatir pun ikut mengekori dari belakang.

"Itu Jihoon kenapa?" tanya Jaehwan penasaran.

"Biasa, paling juga kambuh lagi. Biarin aja sih." Jawab Minhyun tak mengacuhkannya lalu kembali memejamkan mata.

Berbeda dengan minhyun yang terlihat santai, ke tujuh orang lainnya terlihat gusar, pasalnya suasana di atas makin tidak kondusif, Seongwoo dan Daniel terus berteriak dan suaranya jelas terdengar hingga ruang tamu. Mereka bisa mendengar daniel dan seongwoo terus menggedor sesuatu, dan mereka yang di bawah sadar bahwa itu adalah pintu kamar mandi yang tidak bisa terbuka. Daniel yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih terus berteriak histeris.

 _Tok tok tok tok…_

"Jihoon! jangan dikunci pintunya!"

 _Huweeeek.. uhuk uhuk uhuk.. huweeeek.._

"DEK JIHOON KALAU UDAH NGGAK ADA ISINYA JANGAN DIPAKSA!"

 _Huweeek... hiks.. hiks… huweeek…_

Sudah hampir sepuluh menit Daniel dan Seongwoo dibuat panik dan terus menggedor pintu kamar mandi. Pasalnya ada Jihoon di dalamnya dan Daniel bisa mendengar adiknya itu mulai menangis. Tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan sekarang selain terus membentak Jihoon untuk segera membuka pintunya. Daniel sendiri bingung kenapa Jihoon tiba-tiba mengunci pintu kamar mandi.

"K—kak Daniel! Gi—gimana ini? Pintunya nggak bisa dibuka _. Hiks.. hiks_.."

 _Huweeek… uhuk uhuk uhuk.. huweek._

 _"Dek Jihoon! ayo kita beli es krim yang di taman."_

 _Jihoon tidak suka es krim, sejujurnya karena dia tidak toleran dengan kandungan susu yang ada pada es krim. **Tapi dia hanya pasrah tanpa bisa menolak**._

 _"Jihoon! bantuin gue dong pilihin baju yang paling bagus!"_

 _Jihoon sering diajak oleh Jisung untuk pergi belanja dan membantunya memilih baju-baju bagus. Tapi ujung-ujungnya anak itu pasti jadi pesuruh dadakan. **Tapi dia hanya pasrah tanpa bisa menolak**._

 _"Eh, makanan di situ kan nggak enak, kok lo mau aja sih diajak sama Jaehwan makan di situ, Jihoon?"_

 _Jihoon pernah diajak makan oleh Jaehwan ke suatu tempat makan mie super pedas. Semua orang tahu bahwa tempat makan itu terkenal karena banyak orang yang mencoba tantangan makan pedas. Tadinya Jaehwan ingin membuat video blog ala-ala dengan mengajak yang lain, tapi karena hanya Jihoon yang jadwalnya kosong, jadi lah Jihoon terpaksa ikut menemani Jaehwan. Padahal Jihoon tidak bisa makan pedas. **Tapi dia hanya pasrah tanpa bisa menolak**._

 _Jihoon itu paling tidak bisa mengungkapkan apa yang ada di dalam hatinya. Itu yang membuatnya menjadi pribadi yang sangat tertutup. Bahkan dia hampir tidak pernah curhat ke orang lain, kecuali pada kakak tirinya. Jihoon tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi pada orang lain selain kakak tirinya. Jihoon merasa bahwa setiap orang yang mendengar ceritanya hanya butuh karena penasaran. Dan itu membuat Jihoon semakin kecewa. Jihoon tidak mau membuat dirinya kecewa atau dia akan terus menyalahkan dirinya sendiri seperti belasan tahun lalu._

 _Jihoon tidak terbiasa untuk mengungkapkan isi hatinya karena dia takut ayahnya akan memaksanya untuk diam dan merenung di kamar. Jihoon sangat menyayangi ayahnya, tapi ketika Jihoon mengatakan bahwa Jihoon lelah, ayahnya berubah jahat dan sering membentaknya. Untuk itu Jihoon tidak pernah lagi mengeluh di depan ayahnya. Jihoon tidak suka jika ada yang terganggu karena dirinya. Sudah cukup Jihoon terlalu sering disalahkan karena banyak orang yang kecewa dengannya sewaktu kecil. Jihoon tidak mau itu terulang lagi. Itu sebabnya dia mengunci semuanya, untuk dirinya sendiri. Jihoon terperangkap di dalam tubuhnya sendiri. Jihoon menyimpan semua lukanya sendirian, menguncinya di lubuk hati paling dalam._

 _Jihoon sayang dengan Daniel, Jihoon juga sayang dengan sepuluh anggota geng daun muda yang lain. Tapi jika sayang itu artinya tidak boleh mengecewakan siapa-siapa, maka Jihoon akan melakukannya walau nyawa menjadi taruhannya. Jihoon akan menguncinya rapat-rapat, bahkan hingga darah terakhir menetes di tubuhnya._

Tidak ada lagi suara tangis atau pun muntah dari dalam kamar mandi. Daniel semakin kalut.

"SESEORANG TOLONG BANTUIN GUE DOBRAK PINTU DONG!"

Daniel berteriak dari atas tangga, membuat semua orang buru-buru menghampiri. Sungwoon yang pertama kali berinisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu itu dengan tubuhnya dibantu Daniel. Setelah empat kali dobrakan yang kuat, engsel pintu itu pun patah, dan menyisakan pemandangan yang tidak bisa diterima oleh siapa pun yang ada di sana, termasuk Daniel.

Jihoon pingsan, dengan mulut mengeluarkan darah, ditambah dengan seisi lantai kamar mandi yang bermandikan darah. Yang paling parah adalah kondisi Jihoon yang sudah tidak karuan dengan darah di seluruh tubuhnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. Daniel tanpa rasa jijik sedikit pun langsung menggendong adiknya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri itu untuk keluar dan dibaringkan di atas ranjang.

"DEK JIHOON?! Bangun dek! _Please_ kakak mohon dek, sadar!" Daniel berteriak frustasi, pemuda itu terus menggoyangkan tubuh Jihoon yang mulai pucat. Tidak sadar Daniel menangis ketika Jihoon mulai membuka matanya pelan. Bibir Jihoon yang berlumuran darah bergerak pelan untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Suara lirih terdengar.

"Kak, Jihoon sayang kak Daniel. Maaf kalo Jihoon selalu bikin kakak khawatir." Tangisan Daniel semakin menjadi ketika Jihoon kembali menutup kedua matanya. Daniel yang semakin histeris terus mencoba menggoyangkan tubuh Jihoon, Seongwoo yang iba pun mengambil langkah pertama untuk mengecek pergelangan arterinya Jihoon, dilanjut dengan detak jantung lalu denyut nadi di lehernya.

Hasilnya negatif. Jihoon sudah tiada.

"Daniel, Jihoon udah pergi."

Semua orang terkejut. Daniel kembali menangis histeris, lalu disusul isakan kecil dari Guanlin dan Daehwi.

"NGGAK! Nggak mungkin! Seseorang cepet panggil ambulan! Panggil rumah sakit terdekat!" Daniel berteriak lagi, kali ini pemuda itu terus memeluk tubuh Jihoon yang sudah dingin. Semua orang lantas mengecek ponselnya. "Dek, Jihoon nggak lucu dek! Kamu bangun atau nanti kakak tinggal pulang ya?!"

"Nggak ada sinyal di sini, Daniel."

"Ya siapin mobil atau apa gitu di depan! Kunci mobil gue ada di nakas!"

Sungwoon Jisung dan Minhyun mengikuti perintah Daniel dan segera berlari ke bawah. Sisanya membantu Daniel mengangkat tubuh Jihoon untuk dipindahkan ke ruang tamu. Sungwoon yang panik berkali-kali salah mencari letak kunci mobilnya.

Setelah dua menit pencarian berhasil, Sungwoon Jisung dan Minhyun segera berlari ke arah pintu. Sebelumnya Jisung sudah meminta kunci pada Daniel tapi usaha mereka nihil karena sekarang pintu utama rumah itu tidak bisa dibuka. Seakan ada yang menyegelnya dari luar dengan balok kayu, pun pintu itu tidak bisa didobrak dari dalam.

"DANIEL! PINTUNYA NGGAK BISA DIBUKA!"

 ** _TO BE CONTINUE_**


	4. BAB 3 MINHYUN

_**Permainan terus berlanjut;**_

 _ **Minhyun itu kosakatanya kasar, suka membentak, dan sering menyakiti perasaan teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang menyukai Minhyun di kampus, dia sadar akan hal itu. Untuk itu dia datang dan bergabung dengan geng. Tapi kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang bisa mengubah Minhyun. Dia tetap menjadi Minhyun yang sering menyakiti hati orang-orang tanpa sadar. Seolah dia baru bisa merasakan sakit hati jika sebuah pisau benar-benar menusuk ke dadanya.**_

.

.

.

.  
.

"DANIEL! PINTUNYA NGGAK BISA DIBUKA!"

"Anjir! Pintunya nggak bisa didobrak juga!'

"Gimana nih?!"

Di luar hujan semakin deras mengguyur dengan kilatan petir yang terus menyambar. Semua orang di dalam rumah itu pun sekarang semakin panik. Daniel, Sungwoon, Jisung dan Minhyun terus berusaha mendobrak pintu besar itu tapi nihil tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Kita bisa pecahin jendela!"

"Nggak bisa, semua jendela rumah ini ditralis."

Mereka berempat menghela nafas frustasi. Daniel kembali ke ruang tamu tanpa bisa menahan tangisannya. Bukan hanya Daniel yang menangis frustasi sekarang, ada Guanlin Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Melihat Daniel kembali menangis sambil memeluk jasad Jihoon yang terbujur kaku di atas sofa, Seongwoo coba menenangkan Daniel dengan mengelus punggung kekasihnya itu dengan lembut. Tanpa sadar setitik air mata lolos dari kedua mata Seongwoo.

Semua ini terasa sangat cepat bagi Seongwoo, seperti petir yang menyambar, tidak, bahkan lebih cepat. Seongwoo tidak menyangka bahwa dia akan kehilangan salah satu teman sekaligus adiknya yang paling ia sayangi, dan juga melihat kekasihnya hancur berkeping-keping. Seongwoo tidak yakin apak ia bisa menjadi sekuat Daniel jika dihadapkan dengan situasi seperti ini. Ini benar-benar terasa aneh.

"Ini semua gara-gara ide bodoh Daniel yang bikin acara kayak begini." Suara Minhyun menggema di antara keheningan. Membuat semua orang terdiam dan menatap lelaki yang duduk di pojok lemari dengan menekuk lututnya. Wajah Minhyun terlihat menahan marah.

"Coba kalau kalian dari awal nggak setuju sama acara kayak begini. Kalian semua bego apa gimana, hah?—"

"Maksud lo apa, kak?" kali ini Daniel angkat suara, merasa tidak terima disalahkan.

"Maksud gue, lo bisa aja kan sengaja bikin kita terjebak di sini? Pun awalnya juga nggak ada yang bisa nolak rencana ini hanya karena Seongwoo ulang tahun."

"Terus, kenapa lo nggak bilang dari awal kalo nggak setuju sama ide bodoh gue, kak?" suara Daniel mulai meninggi, Daehwi, Woojin, Jinyoung, Guanlin, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, Jisung dan Seongwoo menciut ketika Daniel mulai terlihat murka seperti sekarang.

"Gue udah bilang waktu itu kalau ke Bandung kejauhan, lo yang nggak mau dengar nasihat gue, Daniel."

"Oke kalau masalah nggak dengerin kata-kata lo gue ngaku salah, tapi bisa nggak sih lo sekali aja mikirin perasaan orang, kak?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Minhyun, Daniel lanjut menarik nafas.

"Lo harusnya bisa mikirin perasaan gue, kak. Jihoon baru aja meninggal entah apa sebabnya, lo harusnya prihatin, seengganya diam aja kalau nggak punya kata-kata bagus yang bisa diucapin. Harusnya lo bisa ngeluarin uneg-uneg lo di tempat yang bener. Nggak semua orang suka sama apa yang lo omongin." Daniel terengah-engah setelah menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Suasana kembali hening, Minhyun masih bergeming di balik sinar lilin yang temaram, hanya ada suara petir yang menemani. Seongwoo berdoa semoga Daniel tidak kelepasan membicarakan apa yang seharusnya tidak dibicarakan. Malam ini akan sangat panjang jika Daniel mengungkapkan semuanya.

"Lo tau, kak?" Daniel tiba tiba tersenyum mencurigakan, membuahkan tanda tanya untuk Minhyun.

 _Please, Daniel nggak usah ngomong yang aneh-aneh. Sekarang bukan saatnya berdebat nggak penting begitu._

"Di kampus banyak banget yang nggak suka sama kelakuan lo. Oh, bukan banyak lagi, bahkan sampai nggak bisa dihitung. Lo tau kan kalo lo nggak punya temen di kampus, karena apa? Karena omongan lo yang nggak bisa dijaga dan nggak tau tempat. Banyak orang yang sakit hati sama lo, tapi mereka takut disembur balik kalo bilang ke lo. Bahkan Jihoon pernah bilang kalau dia ngerasa nggak nyaman kalau lagi deket sama lo. Lo nggak tau perasaan orang lain, bahkan kayaknya lo nggak bisa ngerasain sakit hati sampai pisau beneran nusuk dada lo."

"G—gue..."

"Udah telat buat minta maaf, kak. Jihoon udah nggak ada, Nggak ada yang bisa lo lakukan sekarang. Bahkan orang-orang di sini juga banyak yang sakit hati gara-gara lo!"

"Daniel, udah. Udah dong jangan bikin makin kacau." Seongwoo merangkul bahu Daniel tapi ditepis olehnya. Seongwoo bisa merasakan bahwa Daniel benar-benar kacau sekarang. Ini bukan seperti Daniel yang dia pikir.

"Kenyataannya yang bikin kacau duluan kan orang itu." Daniel menunjuk Minhyun dengan dagunya. "Alvendra Minhyun. Percuma juga gue bilang kayak gini toh dia nggak bakal ngerasa sakit hati."

 _ **Permainan terus berlanjut;**_

 _ **Minhyun itu kosakatanya kasar, suka membentak, dan sering menyakiti perasaan teman-temannya. Tidak ada yang menyukai Minhyun di kampus, dia sadar akan hal itu. Untuk itu dia datang dan bergabung dengan geng. Tapi kenyataannya memang tidak ada yang bisa mengubah Minhyun. Dia tetap menjadi Minhyun yang sering menyakiti hati orang-orang tanpa sadar. Seolah dia baru bisa merasakan sakit hati jika sebuah pisau benar-benar menusuk ke dadanya.**_

"Udah ya, Minhyun. Daniel tadi cuman kesulut emosi." Suara kalem Jisung terdengar di telinga Minhyun. Pemuda mancung itu tersenyum hangat begitu Minhyun mendongak. Minhyun sendiri tidak berani bergerak ke tengah ruang tamu karena perdebatan sengit tadi dengan Daniel. Hanya Jisung yang berinisiatif datang dan merangkul pemuda yang duduk di pojok lemari itu.

"Kak Jisung, lo benci sama gue, ya?" Jisung tergagap begitu mendapat pertanyaan dari Minhyun. Kalau salah menjawab bisa semakin ruwet masalahnya. Dia menjadi satu-satunya yang paling tua di sini, harus bisa menjadi penengah antara Daniel dan Minhyun. Ya walau pun memang Jisung sedikit memiliki perasaan tidak enak dengan Minhyun.

"A—aah, engga kok. Gue mah biasa aja."

"Kak, emang bener yang dibilang sama Daniel? Lo jujur aja sama gue." Tanya Minhyun dengan suara lirih, hampir tidak terdengar.

"Alvendra Minhyun, dengerin gue." Jisung menarik nafas panjang sebelumnya. "Memang kadang orang lain punya persepsi yang berbeda. Jadi apa yang menurut lo biasa aja, kadang terlalu berlebihan menurut orang lain. Bagi gue, sikap lo udah termasuk biasa aja karena gue udah banyak makan asam garam kehidupan ketimbang Daniel, gue udah sering bahkan udah nggak bisa dihitung pake jari berapa kali gue ketemu orang macem lo. Nah, mungkin ini juga pertama kalinya Daniel bisa ngungkapin semuanya biar lo sadar. Mungkin maksud Daniel baik, tapi dia juga kesulut emosi karena dia lagi berduka."

"Terus gue harus gimana, kak?" suara Minhyun mulai terdengar frustasi. Lelaki tampan itu menahan air matanya sebisa mungkin. Jujur, itu membuat Jisung terkejut karena ini pertama kalinya Jisung melihat bola mata Minhyun yang berkaca-kaca.

"Tunggu semuanya tenang, dan lo harus lebih menjaga sikap mulai sekarang. Janji?"

Gelengan lemah dari Minhyun membuat Jisung menghela nafas, berusaha sabar. Lelaki berhidung mancung itu pun meremas bahu Minhyun yang sedikit gemetar.

"Gue tau ini bakal susah buat lo. Tapi apa salahnya, ya kan?"

"Gue udah terlalu sering ngecewain orang, kak. Tapi gue nggak pernah sadar. Bahkan gue pernah berjanji sama Seongwoo juga sebelumnya." Kali ini suara Minhyun terdengar datar tanpa emosi. "Gue tau, gue ini emang nggak pernah bisa ngerasain gimana sakit hatinya orang yang sering gue omelin atau gue semprot. Harusnya gue lebih peka, tapi gue nggak bisa—"

Ini bukan Alvendra Minhyun yang Jisung kenal.

"Udah, udah, lo lagi kacau pikirannya. Mending sekarang kita balik ke tengah terus tidur. Nunggu besok pagi pasti semuanya bakal baik-baik aja." Jelas Jisung. Lelaki itu menepuk pelan bahu Minhyun dan mencoba meraih telapak tangannya, mengajak Minhyun untuk bangun.

"Daniel juga udah agak tenang. Untuk sekarang lo jangan ngomong apa-apa dulu biar semuanya mengalir gitu aja."

"Sebentar, kak. Gue mau ke dapur."

Jisung mengangguk pelan lalu membiarkan Minhyun pergi ke dapur. Tidak ada firasat buruk bagi Jisung karena anggota tertua itu yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Mereka semua hanya butuh keluar dari sini dan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada polisi untuk meminta bantuan.

"Ini kalo kita nggak bisa keluar sampe pagi gimana woy."

"Tenang aja, Guanlin, begitu pagi kita bisa coba cari bantuan. Buat sekarang semuanya harus tenang karena cuaca sama gelap nggak memungkinkan kita ngapa-ngapain." Daehwi sedari tadi menenangkan Guanlin yang terus bergelung gusar di dalam selimutnya. Memang sampai sekarang Guanlin tidak bisa menerima apa yang terjadi dengan akal sehatnya. Bagaimana bisa teman terbaiknya pergi begitu cepat dengan keadaan yang mengenaskan seperti itu. Itu membuat memorinya kembali berputar beberapa tahun lalu. Tepat saat Guanlin memejamkan matanya, kepingan kejadian masa lalu yang paling dia ingat mulai tergambar jelas di pikirannya. 

_**"Guanlin, lo pembunuh."**_

 _ **"Harusnya yang meninggal itu lo, bukan Seonho."**_

 _ **"Gue tau Guanlin itu benci sama Seonho. tapi nggak harus ngebunuh dia juga. Keterlaluann."**_

 _ **"Eh, eh liat ada Guanlin si pembunuh. Kok bisa ya dia masih punya malu datang ke sekolah ini?"**_

"HAAAAAAH—haaaah haaah. Gue bukan pembunuh!"

Teriakan Guanlin mengejutkan semua orang, terlebih dengan Jinyoung dan Daehwi. Seongwoo yang mempunyai firasat tidak enak langsung bangun dan menghampiri Guanlin yang memejamkan mata di balik selimutnya.

"Guanlin, lo kenapa?"

"Eh, kenapa lagi, nih?"

"Guanlin, bangun! Lo ngigau ya?"

Setelah Seongwoo menggoyang-goyangkan badan bocah tinggi itu, Guanlin pun tersadar. Nafasnya tersengal seperti seseorang yang dikejar sesuatu.

"Lo kenapa, Guanlin?" tanya Seongwoo.

"Ng—nggak apa-apa kok, kak! Tadi kayaknya cuman ngigau."

Seongwoo tidak yakin, pasalnya sekarang Guanlin benar-benar berkeringat dingin seperti orang yang selesai lari marathon. Peluh mengalir dari dahi anak itu sebesar biji jagung, banyak sekali.

Keheningan kembali menyeruak. Semua orang kini sibuk dengan oikriannya masing-masing. Seongwoo sebenarnya gelisah dan terus berpikir apa ini semua karena hari ulang tahunnya, atau justru ada hal lain yang membuat rencana liburan mereka kacau balau. 

_Jika orang-orang mengatakan bahwa lingkungan adalah faktor utama tumbuh kembang anak, itu memang benar adanya. Anak kecil merekam semua yang dilakukan oleh kedua orang tuanya dengan otak kecil mereka yang masih lugu, tidak terkecuali Minhyun._

 _"Lo itu anak nggak tahu diuntung ya, udah bener mama masih mau ngasih makan kamu."_

 _"Minhyun! Kamu bego apa gimana, sih? Kok nilai matematika cuman dapet segini?"_

 _"A—ampun, ma. Minhyun janji nggak bakal jajan sembarangan lagi."_

 _"Alvendra Minhyun udah berapa kali papa bilang kamu tuh udah gede, kok bisa ngompol begini?! Sekarang kamu cuci seprai itu semua terus jemur kasur sendiri. abis itu diem di kamar mandi sampe malam! Kalau kamu berani keluar awas, ya!"_

 _"Hiks, dingin. Minhyun mau keluar. Hiks—papa buka pintunya, Minhyun janji nggak bakal nakal lagi."_

 _Masa kecil Minhyun tidak terlalu bahagia karena dilahirkan dari kedua orang tua yang sama sekali tidak menginginkan dirinya lahir ke dunia. Minhyun bisa dibilang anak yang lahir dari pernikahan terpaksa. Kedua orang tuanya Minhyun tidak pernah mencintai satu sama lain tapi demi menjaga nama baik keluarga dan juga bisnis keturunan, mereka harus menikah dan mempunyai keturunan laki-laki. Berat memang. Minhyun sendiri merasa hidupnya sangat dramatis, tapi bedanya ia dilahirkan oleh kedua orang tua yang sama sekali tidak bisa memberikan contoh yang baik._

 _Kata-kata makian, sumpah serapah, ujaran kebencian, teriakan, cambuk rotan dan lain-lainnya sudah menjadi sarapan sehari-hari bagi seorang Alvendra Minhyun. Yang mana membuat Minhyun besar menjadi pribadi yang kasar, jutek dan juga blak-blakan. Sedari sekolah dasar, Minhyun tidak mempunyai teman. Bahkan Minhyun tidak segan memaki guru olah raganya sendiri ketika ia disalahkan atas pecahnya kaca jendela kelas._

 _Bukannya Minhyun anti sosial, hanya saja jika ada orang yang ingin mendekati Minhyun, maka Minhyun akan langsung menatap orang itu penuh curiga. Kelopak matanya yang tajam seperti rubah membuat siapa pun berpikir dua kali jika sudah berhadapan dengan Minhyun. Bahkan daehwi sempat kabur saat pertama kali mengetahui bahwa Minhyun akan bergabung dengan geng mereka._

 _Image Minhyun yang tidak terlalu ramah bagi sebagian orang membuat mereka kadang sangat takut berurusan dengan pria itu. Tidak jarang Minhyun sekadar mencoba bersikap ramah tetapi ada saja orang yang lama-lama menjauh darinya. Bahkan Minhyun sadar jika semua orang yang ada di sekitarnya hanya berusaha bersikap baik di depannya. Minhyun sendiri bukan lah tipe orang yang senang menggunjing dan membicarakan keburukan orang di belakang. Ia lebih suka langsung melabrak yang bersangkutan apabila memang mempunyai masalah dengannya, namun Minhyun cukup sadar diri bahwa cukup dirinya yang menerima kekerasan dari orang tuanya. Dia tidak akan pernah mau berbuat kasar pada siapa pun._

 _Awalnya memang Minhyun mempunyai prinsip begitu, dia lebih baik bersikap ceplas-ceplos dan apa adanya ketimbang harus menyakiti orang lain dengan kekerasan. Minhyun sangat naif hingga menganggap semua orang akan menerima prinsip hidupnya dengan lapang dada, hingga suatu hari dia tidak tahan lagi dan menceritakannya pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo juga paham di sini posisi Minhyun sebenarnya berniat baik dan juga enggan memberikan contoh buruk dari kedua orang tuanya, namun banyak yang tidak menerima Minhyun karena sikapnya. Untuk itu Seongwoo memberitahu Minhyun bahwa dia dan geng daun muda akan sangat senang menerima anggota baru sebagai teman. Seongwoo juga memberikan Minhyun kesempatan kedua untuk memperbaiki sikap._

 _Menurut Seongwoo, ibarat kata Minhyun itu sudah kebal, dan tidak akan pernah merasakan sakit hati hingga sebuah pisau benar-benar menikam dadanya._

"Eh, kok Minhyun nggak balik-balik sih?"

Jisung bergumam sendiri, namun terdengar oleh jinyoung yang tidur di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya Jisung tidak bermaksud menggumam terlalu kencang tapi sudah terlanjut didengar oleh jinyoung

"Kak Minhyun pergi ke mana emangnya?" tanya jinyoung penasaran.

"Tadi sih katanya ijin ke toilet."

Memang, sudah berselang dua puluh menit Minhyun tidak kembali dari toilet. Dan hanya Jisung yang tahu, ditambah jinyoung sekarang. Jisung tidak mau membuat yang lainnya tambah khawatir, maka dia memutuskan untuk bangun dan menyalakan senter di ponselnya.

Ada firasat tidak enak yang menggerogoti pikiran Jisung ketika ia berjalan ke kamar mereka. Entah ada namun Jisung sendiri tidak bisa berhenti menggigit bibir bawahnya karena khawatir. Pasalnya, Jisung tahu bahwa Minhyun sudah menerima banyak hal pahit di dalam hidupnya, dan kadang Minhyun sendiri juga sering mempertanyakan seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Daniel. Sebenarnya Jisung tahu bahwa itu semua bukanlah kemauan Minhyun untuk menjadi pribadi yang kasar dan ceplas-ceplos.

Ketika Jisung sampai ke kamar, dia bisa mendengar isakan kecil dari arah kamar mandi. Jisung berjalan pelan menuju sumber suara dan ketika pemuda mancung itu mendekati pintu kamar mandi, suara tangisan itu semakin jelas. Jisung tahu bahwa itu pasti Minhyun.

"Minhyun? Lo di dalam?" tanya Jisung sambil memgetuk pelan pintu kamar mandi. Tangisan Minhyun sempat berhenti sejenak, sepertinya Minhyun kaget akan kedatangan Jisung.

"Minhyun, lo nggak apa-apa kan di dalam?" Jisung memastikan. Daun telinganya kini menyentuh pintu, berusaha mendengar apa yang sedang terjadi di dalam.

"S—sakit..." suara Minhyun terdengar bergetar, lebih mirip sebuah rintihan. Jisung yang semakin cemas pun berusaha membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun nihil sepertinya Minhyun menguncinya dari dalam.

"Minhyun! Buka pintunya! Jangan aneh-aneh! Masih banyak yang sayang sama lo. Kita bisa ngomong baik-baik sama Daniel kalo dia bikin lo tersinggung."

"K—kak Jisung, sakit. Hiks..."

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Jisung pun segera lari ke bawah untuk memberitahukan yang lainnya.

"WOY SESEORANG BANTUIN DOBRAK PINTUNYA! MINHYUN ADA DI DALAM!"

Teriakan Jisung pun membuat semua orang di sana kaget dan langsung menghampiri. Kali ini woojin dan sungwoon yang berinisiatif untuk mendobrak pintu kamar mandi. 

Tak bisa dipungkiri jika sekarang mereka terkejut bukan main setelah Woojin dan sungwoon mendobrak pintunya. Pemandangan mengerikan Minhyun yang terbujur kaku dengan sebuah pisau menancap di dada menyambut Jisung dan yang lainnya ketika pintu berhasil dibuka. Semua orang kembali diserang rasa kaget bercampur mual karena sekarang lantai kamar mandi penuh dengan darah.

"Minhyun!" Jisung dan sungwoon sontak berteriak. Sedangkan yang lain hanya bisa menutup mulut sambil menahan isakan.

"Eh, ada sesuatu di tangannya kaj Minhyun!" teriak daehwi sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Jisung yang masih bergetar mencoba mengambil apa yang ditunjuk daehwi tadi. ternyata sebuah surat, yang ditulis dengan darah. Sebisa mungkin Jisung membacanya. 

_**Akhirnya gue bisa merasakan gimana rasanya sakit hati, terima kasih buat semuanya terutama Daniel yang bikin gue sadar. Maafin gue kalau gue selama ini masih belum bisa berubah. Gue bakal pergi dan nggak akan nyakitin hati kalian semua.**_

"Ini nggak mungkin."

Seongwoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menggumamkan seusatu, yang sayangnya didengar oleh Daniel.

"Hah, nggak mungkin kenapa, kak?"

"A—ah, engga kok. Nggak ada apa-apa." 

**TO BE CONTINUE**


	5. BAB 4 GUANLIN

_Guanlin, harusnya lo tahu ketika semua orang peduli sama lo, itu artinya mereka benar-benar sayang sama lo. Nggak peduli mau bagaimana masa lalu yang lo alami. Sekarang lo bikin kita semua susah, lo bakal menerima akibatnya._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Eh, ada sesuatu di tangannya Minhyun!" teriak daehwi sambil menunjuk sesuatu. Jisung yang masih bergetar mencoba mengambil apa yang ditunjuk daehwi tadi. ternyata sebuah surat, yang ditulis dengan darah. Sebisa mungkin Jisung membacanya.

 _Akhirnya gue bisa merasakan gimana rasanya sakit hati, terima kasih buat semuanya terutama Daniel yang bikin gue sadar. Maafin gue kalau gue selama ini masih belum bisa berubah. Gue bakal pergi dan nggak akan nyakitin hati kalian semua._

"Ini nggak mungkin."

Seongwoo menjambak rambutnya sendiri sambil menggumamkan sesuatu, yang sayangnya didengar oleh Daniel.

"Hah, nggak mungkin kenapa, kak?"

"A—ah, engga kok. Nggak ada apa-apa."

 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._  
 _._

Ini semua seperti mimpi bagi Guanlin. Bayangan Minhyun dan Jihoon yang tewas mengenaskan di kamar mandi membuat traumanya kembali menghampiri. Trauma yang bahkan selalu menghantuinya sepanjang malam di setiap tahunnya. Bayangan tentang Guanlin yang selalu dicerca oleh semua orang karena tidak sengaja membuat sahabat karibnya koma selama tiga hari lalu meninggal dunia. Itu terjadi ketika Guanlin masih SMA dan dia tidak mengetahui jelas apa yang terjadi.

Jika sudah begini, maka Guanlin akan menunjukan gejala kumat. Di antaranya;

"Guanlin, lo nggak apa-apa kan?"

Jinyoung semakin cemas sekarang karena badan gualin semakin bergetar hebat setelah mayat Minhyun dibawa ke ruang tengah dan dibaringkan di samping mayat Jihoon.

"Guanlin lo harus tenang. Semua bakal baik-baik aja. Percaya sama sama gue." Kali ini Seongwoo yang coba menenangkan. Dia tahu bahwa penderita anxiety disorder seperti Guanlin seharusnya menjauhi apa yang menjadi traumanya saat ini. Tapi kenyataannya adalah anak itu harus dihadapkan dengan kejadian tewasnya Jihoon dan Minhyun di saat yang bersamaan. Bukannya tenang, bocah tinggi pucat itu malah semakin bergetar dan peluh di dahinya semakin banyak. Seongwoo tahu bahwa ini tidak akan mudah ketika dia harus dihadapkan dengan kejadian nyata bahwa dirinya lah satu-satunya yang mengerti keadaan Guanlin. Tapi di satu sisi, Seongwoo menolak fakta bahwa dia yang menyebabkan semua ini. Terkhusus, karena permohonannya.

"H—Haaahhh.. H—haaah.." nafas Guanlin semakin berat. Dia seperti tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya sendiri. kedua tangannya mengepal begitu kuat sementara badannya bergetar hebat.

Seongwoo semakin bingung karena sekarang tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan. Seongwoo tahu pasti Guanlin tidak pernah mau membawa obat penenang di dalam tasnya karena sagtu hal. Dan sekarang dia juga tidak bisa meminta tolong pada siapa pun karena hanya dia yang mengerti berapa takaran obat yang biasa Guanlin minum untuk meredakan tantrumnya.

"Kak Seongwoo, ini Guanlin kenapa?" tanya daehwi sambil terus mengusap-usap punggung Guanlin.

"Guanlin kayaknya lagi kumat, ada yang bisa cek tasnya dia nggak? Siapa tahu dia bawa obatnya."  
semua orang terdiam. Seongwoo pun bingung.

"Kumat?"

"Emangnya Guanlin kenapa, kak?"

Pertanyaan Woojin membuat Seongwoo kaget bukan main. Jadi ternyata selama ini Guanlin tidak pernah membicarakan tentang penyakitnya pada teman-temanya. Selama ini Guanlin menyembunyikan penderitaannya dan hanya mau berbagi pada Seongwoo. Seongwoo sendiri entah bagaimana harus menjelaskannya, yang jelas Guanlin harus mendapatkan pertolongan pertama untuk meredakan rasa panik dan cemasnya.

"Dia kena serangan panik." Jawab Seongwoo singkat.

Guanlin semakin tidak sadarkan diri dan terus bergetar seperti orang menggigil. Tatapannya kosong dan sesekali anak itu memejamkan matanya seolah menahan sakit. Melihat keadaan semakin tidak kondusif, Seongwoo berinisiatif untuk beranjak dan segera berlari ke kamar Guanlin. Buru-buru dia segera mengobrak-abrik isi tas Guanlin. Disingkirkannya segala gawai dan perlengkapan Guanlin; Seongwoo terus mencari ke setiap sudut tas gunung anak itu. Setelah sekitar lima menit mencari, Seongwoo menhela nafas berat, ia tidak menemukan satu pun obat yang biasa Guanlin konsumsi.

 _Guanlin, harusnya lo tahu ketika semua orang peduli sama lo, itu artinya mereka benar-benar sayang sama lo. Nggak peduli mau bagaimana masa lalu yang lo alami. Sekarang lo bikin kita semua susah, lo bakal menerima akibatnya._

Situasi makin tidak terkendali, semua orang jadi semakin panik tidak karuan. Belum lagi bau menyengat yang mulai muncul dari mayat Jihoon dan Minhyun yang tergeletak begitu saja tanpa pertolongan. Kepala Seongwoo mau pecah rasanya dan ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan semuanya.

 _"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA."_

Semua orang semakin panik ketika tiba-tiba terdengar tawa misterius seseorang dari arah dapur. Angin kencang pun datang menyusul entah dari mana, memadamkan semua lilin yang ada di rungan itu. Tanpa pikir panjang, semua orang berteriak panik, tidak terkecuali Seongwoo yang ketakutan.

 _"Seongwoo yang menginginkan semua ini cepat selesai, benar? Aku akan mengabulkan harapannya."_ Lagi-lagi suara itu muncul, suara sangat dalam dan menakutkan entah siapa pemiliknya.

 _"Kalian seharusnya tidak berada di sini. Kalian seharusnya lebih bersyukur atas apa yang telah terjadi, benar kan, Alfario Seongwoo Rahardian?"_ lanjut suara itu, membuat Seongwoo mematung dalam kegelapan. " _Terkadang selain berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian katakan, ada satu lagi hal yang harus kalian perhatikan tentang hidup ini; yaitu, berhati-hati terhadap apa yang kalian harapkan. HAHAHAHAHA."_

Suara itu menghilang, angin berhenti bertiup, dan ajaibnya, pijar cahaya lilin kembali menyala. Tapi ada satu hal yang janggal.

"Loh? Guanlin ke mana?"

Seruan Sungwoon membuat semua orang melirik satu sama lain dan memeriksa keadaan. Benar, Guanlin menghilang.

"Padahal tadi dia ada di samping gue." Jinyoung mencoba menjelaskan. "Bahkan sebelum lilinnya mati tuh dia masih gue pegangin tangannya."

"Jinyoung, lo nggak ngerasa ya?" tukas Woojin agak ragu.

"Tadi pas lilin mati, gue merasa tiba-tiba ada yang narik Guanlin dari belakang, entah apa itu tapi gue ngerasa kalau ada yang menggores paha gue." Jinyoung, Jaehwan, Sungwoon, Daehwi, Daniel, Jisung dan Seongwoo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Woojin, mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi. Apakah Guanlin diculik? Tapi, sama siapa?

" _Guys_..." Suara Jaehwan memecah keributan yang timbul akibat hilangnya Guanlin, membuat semua orang yang ada di sana langsung mengalihkan atensinya pada sosok Jaehwan. "Kalian sadar nggak apa yang suara tadi bilang?"

Benar, Jaehwan mulai menyadari sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak beres, Seongwoo menatap pemuda berpipi gembul itu dengan tatapan nyalang. Semua orang di sana minus Seongwoo dan Jaehwan membuat pose berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Tadi suara itu menyebut nama Seongwoo." Akhirnya Sungwoon ikut bersuara. "Gue curiga semua ini ada sangkut pautnya sama Seongwoo."

"Apa maksud, lo?"

"Ya, bisa aja kan Seongwoo dalang di balik semua ini. Kita aja yang nggak sadar."

"Selama ini dia pura-pura baik sama kita, dan ujung-ujungnya bisa aja kita jadi tumbal selanjutnya."

Ini yang sebenarnya Seongwoo benci dari Sungwoon dan Jaehwan. Dua orang itu mempunyai satu sifat yang sama persis entah datangnya dari mana. Kadang Seongwoo sendiri muak dengan mereka berdua, tapi tidak ada yang bisa dia lakukan karena di kelompok mereka, Sungwoon dan Jaehwan yang jarang berbicara atau menyampaikan sesuatu, tapi Seongwoo tahu bahwa mereka berdua menyimpan banyak rahasia atau bahkan aib tentang anggota kelompoknya yang lain. Seongwoo yakin sekali.

 _Ibaratnya, mereka berdua itu mempunyai dua wajah yang saling bertolak belakang. Mereka sebenarnya mengetahui apa yang orang lain tidak ketahui, mereka seperti bersembunyi dalam bayangan dan mendengarkan setiap nafas orang-orang yang berada di dekatnya. Mereka diam, bukan berarti mereka tidak tahu._

"Tumbal apa, sih? Gue nggak ngerti sama sekali apa yang lo omongon, Jaehwan, Sungwoon." Seongwoo berusaha mengelak atas tuduhan yang dialamatkan padanya. Karena memang faktanya, Seongwoo pikir ini tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan dirinya. Tidak mungkin dia menyebabkan semua ini, kalau pun iya, karena apa?

"Udah lah, lo ngaku aja." Sungwoon mulai mendesak. Wajah Seongwoo sudah merah padam dan kepalan tangannya mulai memutih menahan pukulan. Daniel yang melihat bahwa Seongwoo tidak baik-baik saja segera menahan bahu kekasihnya itu.

"Gue nggak—"

 _TOK TOK TOK TOK..._

Dan tepat sebelum Seongwoo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, terdengar suara pintu digedor dari arah kamarnya Jaehwan. Kamar yang sama yang ditempati oleh Guanlin dan Jinyoung.

 _TOK TOK TOK..._

Suara gedoran itu semakin kencang, sayup-sayup juga tedengar suara seseorang yang sedang merintih kesakitan.

 _Alexander Guanlin, anak tunggal yang lahir dari keluarga kaya dengan cukup kasih sayang dari kedua orang tuanya. Kedua orang tuanya merupakan pengusaha sukses keturunan tionghoa-australia dan memutuskan untuk pindah dari Surabaya ke Jakarta untuk membuka cabang perusahaan keluarganya. Guanlin sedari kecil sudah mendapat limpahan cukup materi dari keluarganya. Guanlin kecil sudah terbiasa dengan rumah besar, mainan banyak, makanan enak, gawai elektronik lengkap, hingga banyak koleksi sepatu mahal. dan kelak, hanya Guanlin yang berhak mewarisi semua harta kekayaan ayahnya._

 _Sikapnya baik hati namun agak pemalu membuat dirinya tampak dingin dan disegani oleh teman-teman sepantarannya. Ada beberapa teman yang dekat dengan dirinya, ada juga beberapa orang yang tidak mau mendekat dengan Guanlin karena merasa inferior. Bukan hanya satu dua orang yang merasa tidak pantas berteman dengan Guanlin hingga berusaha menjatuhkannya. Terlalu banyak cela yang Guanlin dapatkan ketika dia_

 _Memang, mungkin kalian pikir Guanlin bisa saja tidak mengidap gangguan mental apa pun, secara hidupnya sudah hampir sempurna. Tapi kalian salah, Guanlin hanya lah manusia biasa, banyak orang yang mengincar cela untuk bisa menjatuhkan anak itu apa pun caranya._

 _Mungkin Guanlin tidak akan menceritakan hal ini pada teman-temannya. Tapi, orang yang terlihat baik-baik saja, mungkin bisa memendam luka yang sangat besar di dalam memorinya._

 _"Kita bunuh aja anak ini kalau orang tuanya tidak mau memberikan tebusan."_

 _"Heh, anak kecil cepat bilang sama orang tua kamu di telepon untuk jangan menelpon polisi, atau pisau ini bikin leher kamu putus."_

 _"Tuan besar mendapat sms terror dari rival bisnisnya. Itu bisa berbahaya buat Guanlin."_

 _"Guanlin kan kaya, mana mungkin dia mau bergaul sama kita."_

 _"Guanlin, lo baru aja dimusuhin sama geng orang kaya lo itu ya makanya mau ngomong sama gue?"_

 _"Gue tau lo kaya, tapi nggak usah sombong gitu mukanya kalo lagi jalan."_

 _"Dih, Guanlin kok bisa sih masuk SMA Negeri favorit itu?"_

 _"Lo nggak tahu? Duit bokapnya kan segudang. Mungkin dia bisa aja nyogok."_

 _Tidak hanya di sekolah Guanlin mendapatkan diskriminasi atau pun cemooh tentang dirinya, pun sewaktu kecil, Guanlin pernah menjadi sandera penculikan yang dilakukan oleh saingan bisnis ayahnya. Mereka tidak tahu dan tidak akan mengetahuinya karena Guanlin menutupnya rapat-rapat. Guanlin cukup kuat untuk mendapatkan diskriminasi di sekolahnya, terutama saat ia masuk ke sekolah menengah atas negeri favorit di Surabaya, banyak orang yang mengetahui bahwa Guanlin merupakan anak dari pengusaha kaya. Banyak yang meragukan Guanlin bahkan ada yang terus memandangnya sebelah mata. Beranggapan bahwa sebab keberhasilan Guanlin pasti tidak jauh dari uang atau koneksi ayahnya. Selain itu banyak juga yang memanfaatkan Guanlin dengan kedok berteman. Guanlin mengerti, selama itu tidak merugikannya secara fisik mau pun mental, dia tetap legowo untuk berteman dengan orang yang hanya memanfaatkannya. Lagi pula, ayah Guanlin pernah mengatakan bahwa sebaik-baik manusia adalah yang bermanfaat bagi orang lain._

 _Semua kejadian manis, pahit, asam garam kehidupan telah ia lewati dan tidak ada seorang pun yang mengetahuinya kecuali satu orang. namanya Kevian Seonho, sahabat karib Guanlin. Seonho itu lahir dari keluarga sederhana, beda dengan Guanlin. Tapi bedanya, Seonho itu tidak pernah membedakan orang-orang hanya karena status sosial, itu yang membuat Guanlin betah bersahabat dengan Seonho._

 _Banyak yang mengira bahwa Seonho berteman dengan Guanlin hanya karena memanfaatkan kekayannya. Mereka sudah akrab sejak sekolah dasar hingga sekolah menengah atas, bahkan mereka satu sekolah selama dua belas tahun. Awalnya Seonho mencoba membujuk Guanlin untuk pergi ke psikolog untuk konsultasi perihal masalah yang dia alami, itu membuat Guanlin tersinggung dan merasa bahwa Seonho berpikir dia tidak waras, padahal bukan maksudnya Guanlin begitu. Memang mereka berdua seolah tidak terpisahkan seperti layaknya sendok dan garpu. Tapi yang namanya persahabatan pasti pernah mengalami perdebatan hingga keduanya memutuskan untuk tidak berinteraksi._

 _Seperti waktu Seonho bilang bahwa Guanlin harus mencoba pergi ke psikolog untuk konsultasi dan Guanlin menjadi tersinggung, itu membuat persahabatan mereka merenggang dan tidak saling berinteraksi satu sama lain untuk waktu yang cukup lama. Sekitar seminggu Guanlin masih tetap kekeuh untuk tidak meminta maaf dan tidak berbicara dengan Seonho, hingga puncaknya Guanlin harus menyesali itu semua karena dia tidak tahu bahwa Seonho akan meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya._

 _"Ternyata di sekolah kita ada pembunuh."_

 _"Gue nggak nyangka ternyata Guanlin aslinya bisa sekejam itu."_

 _"Guanlin, lo pembunuh."_

 _"Harusnya yang meninggal itu lo, bukan Seonho."_

 _"Gue tau Guanlin itu benci sama Seonho. tapi nggak harus ngebunuh dia juga. Keterlaluann."_

 _"Eh, eh liat ada Guanlin si pembunuh. Kok bisa ya dia masih punya malu datang ke sekolah ini?"_

 _Teman-temannya benar, Guanlin pikir yang menjadi karakter pejahat adalah dirinya. Guanlin tidak akan pernah menyangka bahwa Seonho akan pergi secepat itu, terlebih dikarenakan kecerobohannya sendiri. hal itu terjadi karena Guanlin tidak sengaja mendorong Seonho yang mencoba meminta maaf pada dirinya. Kejadian itu membuat tubuh Seonho oleng dan terpeleset jatuh dari tangga lantai tiga. Kepala Seonho mengalami pendarahan hebat karena menghantam besi pegangan tangga dan membuatnya koma selama tiga hari sebelum akhirnya dinyatakan meninggal._

 _Keluarganya Seonho telah memaafkan Guanlin dan sepakat untuk tidak membawa hal ini ke jalur hukum. Rasa penyesalan memang datang terlambat, persis ketika Guanlin yang belum sempat meminta maaf atas kesalahannya pada Seonho._

 _Kejadian itu membuat Guanlin menjadi lebih pendiam dari biasanya. Bahkan sehari setelah kematian Seonho, dia langsung mendapat cemooh dari semua siswa di sekolahnya. Tidak jarang ada yang menyebutnya pembunuh, bahkan gosip yang beredar mengatakan bahwa keluarganya Seonho tidak berani membawa kasusnya ke jalur hukum karena telah mendapat ancaman dari pihak keluarganya guanlih. Itu tidak benar, tapi sekali lagi Guanlin tidak bisa menyangkalnya karena itu malah akan menambah efek seperti menyiram minyak tanah ke kayu bakar._

 _Guanlin merasa bahwa ia benar-benar telah membunuh Seonho dan ditambah caci maki dari semua orang membuatnya enggan menginjakan kaki di sekolahnya. Tubuhnya pun mulai menunjukan kalau dia sedang tidak baik-baik saja. Terlebih ketika ada suatu hal yang bekaitan dengan kata tewas, meninggal atau pembunuhan, Guanlin akan langsung merasa mual dan nafasnya berat. Kedua orang tuanya pun cemas dan segera mencari seorang psikolog handal untuk mengobati Guanlin. Setelah beberapa kali konsultasi, Guanlin didiagnosa menderita gangguan kecemasan dan trauma berat karena telah kehilangan orang yang paling berarti di dalam hidupnya. Setelah ada rujukan untuk mencari psikiater ahli di Jakarta, keluarganya Guanlin sepakat untuk meninggalkan kota Surabaya dan segala kenangannya. Untuk itu Guanlin sering mengonsumsi obat penenang dan juga anti depresan ketika tanda-tanda kecemasannya kumat._

 _Beruntungnya, di Jakarta dia diterima dengan baik sebagai Guanlin yang baru, bahkan dia jadi bisa mengurangi kecenderungan untuk minum obat penenang dan anti depresan._

 _Guanlin di Jakarta benar-benar berbeda dengan Guanlin yang sebelumnya tinggal di Surabaya, untuk itu tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa dia adalah pengidap gangguan kecemasan hingga ia masuk universitas dan bertemu dengan Seongwoo, satu-satunya orang yang bisa menggantikan Seonho untuk menjadi tempat Guanlin membagi keluh kesah dan juga rahasianya._

 _Seongwoo tidak pernah keberatan dengan Guanlin yang sering menceritakan masalahnya, tapi hanya satu yang Seongwoo benci yaitu tentang sifat Guanlin yang sangat tertutup mengenai gangguan kecemasannya. Seolah-olah hanya ada Guanlin dan rasa kecemasannya yang terkunci di dalam sebuah ruangan, perlahan tapi pasti Guanlin akan mati karenanya. Tidak ada yang salah akan hal itu, tapi Seongwoo ingin Guanlin merasakan akibatnya._

Sekarang semua orang berlari ke kamar Guanlin, meninggalkan mayat Jihoon dan Minhyun dalam kegelapan di ruang tengah. Suasana semakin mencekam karena suara petir dan teriakan Guanlin semakin menjadi-jadi.

"Aaaarrghh buka pintunya!"

Suara pintu semakin digedor kuat. Jisung dan Daniel berusaha mendobrak pintu besar itu sekuat tenaga, namun nihil seperti ada yang menahan dengan kuat dari dalam.

"Guanlin! Lo harus tenang jangan panik." Seongwoo tahu dia seharusnya tidak berkata seperti itu karena percuma, di dalam kamar mandi itu pastu pengap dan gelap, dan Guanlin terkunci di dalamnya. Mana mungkin dia bisa bertahan terkunci di tempat gelap dan dengan gangguan kecemasan yang dia punya? _Tunggu, mungkin kah?_

"Ini semua gara-gara lo! Seongwoo biang dari semua ini."

Keadaan semakin kacau dan Sungwoon sepertinya mulai tidak berpikir jernih dengan mencoba menyulut amarah Seongwoo. Pemuda itu tentu tidak terima dengan kata-kata Sungwoon tadi.

"Jaga omongan lo, ya! gue nggak ada sangkut pautnya, bangsat!" kepalan tangan Seongwoo memutih tapi berhasil ditahan oleh Woojin, sedangkan Jinyoung memegangi Sungwoon yang mulai emosi.

"Bisa nggak sih lo berdua jangan adu bacot dulu! Ini Guanlin di dalem harus selamat dulu!" Jisung berteriak frustasi sambil terus mendobrak pintu dengan tubuhnya.

"T—tolong! T—tolongin gue! Hiks... hiks..." Guanlin semakin histeris di dalam, tapi setelah beberapa saat, suara Guanlin menghilang begitu juga suara pintu yang digedor. Suasana menjadi hening, semua orang saling menatap satu sama lain. Tangan Daniel terulur untuk memutar knop pintu.

 _Cklek_..

Seketika pintu kamar mandi itu terbuka dengan mudah, seperti tidak ada apa-apa yang terjadi sebelumnya. Daniel mendorong pintu kayu jati itu dengan perlahan.

"Guanlin!"

Daniel berteriak panik, sementara semua orang terbelalak. Daehwi dan Jisung tak kuasa menahan air matanya ketika menemukan Guanlin yang terkapar kaku dengan pendarahan hebat di kepalanya. Guanlin tewas, dengan luka benturan hingga pendarahan hebat di kepalanya. Ada banyak bercak darah. Di wastafel, di lantai, di pinggir bath tub, dan juga di pintu. Apa mungkin Guanlin sendiri yang membenturkan kepalanya ke wastafel hingga ke pintu? Atau mungkin ada seseorang yang mencoba membunuh mereka semua?

Tidak ada yang berani menyimpulkan karena memang semua ini terjadi sangat cepat. Mulai dari Jihoon, lalu Minhyun, dan sekarang Guanlin. Selanjutnya siapa? Seongwoo jadi penasaran sebenarnya apa yang terjadi? Dan apa motif di balik semua ini.

"Lihat? Sekarang Guanlin, nanti siapa lagi? Bisa-bisa gue jadi korban selanjutnya." Jaehwan angkat bicara memecah keributan. Semua orang tiba-tiba diam, daehwi dan Jisung tetap menangis dengan menutup mulutnya. Mereka tidak sadar bahwa ada satu orang yang sedari tadi diam dan memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapannya yang menusuk.

"Ini pasti ulahnya Seongwoo."

Kali ini Seongwoo enggan menimpali cercaan Sungwoon karena ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Ini bahkan belum jam dua pagi dan tiga orang temannya sudah tewas mengenaskan. Apakah ada sesuatu yang salah di sini? 

_[TO BE CONTINUE]_


End file.
